Les guardiens de ordre:a story of loyalty,honor
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: Can two people too different come together as one? Loyalty and honor shall be tested between two guilds as two souls find each other amidst all turmoil... R for language
1. prologue

Les Guadiens De Ordre: A story of Loyalty, Honor, and Love

AN: Hello everyone! Firstly I want to thank those who gave such positive reviews on my first RO story. And in thanks, I give you my next story, I hope you like this one as well. Pairing??? Guess!

The guild and the guild characters are based on my original guild from pRO Fenrir. I added a bit of twist on the story here (naturally! This is a fanfiction of course! /gg), This story is dedicated to the former Les Guardiens de ordre guild members! Miss ya guys!

ROK ON! /gg

Aoi Mizu Ryu

Prologue

A life as dark as the night

Hands red with blood

I have no soul

I am a killer

I am alone

I see no light

To be enshrouded with pain and suffering

This is my destiny

"Sir…"

An assassin turned to the person speaking to him

Sano looked at their guild master and watched as his glittering amber gaze swung to his direction.

"There is someone in the lobby who wishes for your presence."

"Who is it?" came the silent question

"The guild master of the Eternal Abyss Guild… he says he wishes to conduct a deal with you."

An eyebrow raised in question, the assassin smirked.

"Very well then…" was all that was said before disappeared before him.

Sano smirked. Indeed the assassin.

Shino watched the man who dared to speak with their master. Concealed in the shadows, he assessed the blacksmith.

**What would someone like him want to make him come to one of the most dangerous men in all of Midgard** he thought

"Shinoooo…."

Looking down, he saw his girlfriend peeking at the same man with him. He sighed.

"Misa…" he whispered "What are you doing here?"

The huntress merely grinned up at him, "Same as you. I'm curious as to what that man would want with Shinta…"

He glared at Misa, "Get inside Misa. Our GM would not appreciate you sneaking around."

Ignoring the knight glaring at her, she merely whispered in response, "Ohh, it's alright with him. Besides he's already there and the others are all around listening as well. We're all curious."

Shino looked ahead of him and knew that she spoke the truth, he saw Hiko and Ame across from them, Kitsune and Sano right above them… all concealed in the shadows. Looking back at the blacksmith, he and Misa quieted down when they saw Shinta arrive.

Vulcan turned in time to see the assassin come forward. Deep inside he shuddered. He had never met anyone who radiated such deadly aura… it was frightening. Shoving down his fright, he faced the assassin bravely and asked him…

"You are Shinta? Guild master of the Underground Assassins?"

Shinta merely raised his eyebrow and grunted. "What do you want?" voice as cold as the winds in a winter's eve.

"I came to request a deal with your guild… an alliance if you wish."

The assassin leaned back on his heels and smirked down at him. "And what makes you say that we need an alliance? We are better off alone. We don't need anyone."

Vulcan gulped, he needed this assassin to the job. His mind worked in full gear to make him agree to the job he wanted him to do… but what? **Think fast Vulcan… you need this guy to make things work the way you want them to be…** he thought frantically as the assassin turned his back on him.

"Wait!"

Shinta stopped on his tracks to glare at him.

"How about a deal? No alliance. Just a simple deal. You do a job and I'll pay you."

"I don't work for anyone."

"What do you want? I can give you what you want… just get rid of a certain priestess."

Shinta snorted. "I told you, I don't work for anyone."

"Then consider this as a… a… challenge."

The assassin turned at him and smirked darkly. "A challenge? You? You don't stand a chance."

"No… not me… consider the girl as a challenge."

Shinta looked at him incredulously and burst out laughing.

"You think a priestess would be challenge for me… you must think me weak…" he said before grasping his jur from behind his back.

"An ordinary priestess would be of no match for you… but a priestess from the Les Guardiens de ordre is another matter."

Shinta stopped. "Did you say Les Guardiens de Ordre?"

"Yes."

The assassin looked at the blacksmith and relinquished his weapon and placed it behind him. "Why do you want to get rid of a priestess?"

Vulcan growled. "Let's just say that she can be a nuisance." Came the acid reply

Shinta looked skeptical and then smirked. "What do we get in return for this?"

"What do you want?"

The smirk turned frighteningly cold. "5M in exchange for the priestesses life."

Vulcan looked at him as if he had grown 2 heads. "5M for a priestess?!"

Shinta looked at him coldly. "You don't have anywhere else to go. I'm the only one who would be willing to do it. And besides, the Les Guardiens are one of the most powerful guilds around here located in the main city of Prontera. I only want a fair price for the job."

Vucan weighed his words and knew that he was right. The other guilds would kick him out or have him killed if they knew what his plan was since the Les Guardiens was the most respected guilds around Midgard. He cursed deep in his mind and sighed.

"Fine. 5M for the girl." He said almost dejectedly

Shinta smirked. "Just curious. Just what do you want to do with the girl after I've taken her from her respective guild?"

Vulcan looked at him and frowned. The girl was in fact a priestess. To have a priestess killed was like killing yourself. The priest and priestesses were holy subjects… it was in fact a problem. What to do with the girl…. Looking at the assassin before him he smirked. The answer was right before him.

"I plan to do nothing with the girl. It's up to you what you want to do with her."

Shinta's eyes widened. "What?!" he seethed silently

"The girl is yours. Do to her whatever you want to do with her. I just want her out of that guild."

Shinta looked thoughtful and shrugged mentally. **Deal with her when she gets here…** he thought

Looking at the blacksmith, he nodded. "Make sure that the 5M is ready when I send word to you… is that clear? Don't even dare to play a trick on us… or you will be sorry that you've even stepped inside our territory."

Vulcan gulped and nodded. Moving closer to the assassin, he gave him the slip of paper and slit his arm, letting the blood drop on the tiled floor. The assassin did the same in turn. Sealing the deal that the two have made.

Nodding to the assassin, Vulcan quietly made his way out of the castle of the Underground Assassins. Wishing to never set foot in the said castle ever again.

Shinta watched until the blacksmith's form was entirely engulfed in the night mist that surrounded the castle during the night, he turned his gaze to the paper in his hands. Senses ever alert he spoke to his guild members who now started to come our of their hiding places.

"Shino, I'll leave you in charge while I'm gone. Sano, you're second in command. Misa, send your falcon to survey the surroundings ever now and then. Hiko keep an eye out, Kitsune… you know your job. Keep the barrier defenses up. Ame, you help Misa."

"Shinta, how long will you be gone?" Sano asked him

Shinta looked at the blacksmith and tilted his head. "A priestess… not long I presume. Longest is 1 month."

He looked at his guild mates and nodded.

"Shinta? What's the name of your target?" Hiko asked him

Shinta looked at the kid and looked back at the paper in his grasp. Unfolding the paper, he smirked as he read the name on the white sheet of paper.

"Mizu Ryu Hime"

Wahahahahaha!!!! End of the prologue! Chapter 1 up next! Who is this mizu ryu hime? And can Shinta do the said job? Hehehehehe…. Read on to know more!!! Hope you like this! And again, I hope for a lot of revies! (looks at everyone with puppy eyes) pleassseeee? Revieeessss………

Aoi Mizu Ryu


	2. the guardians of order

Les Guardiens de Ordre: A story of Loyalty, Honor and Love

Chapter 1: The guardians of order

I belong in the light

But my soul is in darkness

My surroundings is filled with contentment

But my heart is in despair

I hide the real me

Who will set me free

I am alone

This is my destiny

"Mizu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Splash!'

A silver haired girl peeked on the balcony and grinned as she spotted a brown haired hunter sitting in the middle of the pond wet from head to toe. She let loose a chuckle.

"Mizu Ryu Hime!!!! When I get my hands on you… you are soo dead!!!!!!!!!!!" the hunter yelled at the top of his lungsas he glared at the priestess chuckling at his sight.

"She got you too?" came the question, voice filled with mirth

The hunter, Shadowstrike, grinned at the knight above him and told him silkily, "Would you just mind to shut up and help me up?"

Goblin King, also known as GK, let loose a chuckle and extended his hand to help his friend.

"What happened?" he asked the soaked hunter

"Damned priestess. I was practicing my shots above that tree when she unexpectedly called out that there was a snake behind me."

"And naturally, you jumped. Straight in the pond." GK laughed out loud even more

"Shut up would ya?! And what do you mean that she got me too?" Shadow growled

GK winced and chuckled, "She placed some food on my mail without me noticing it…"

Shadow's eyes widened so did his grin, "In turn made your pecopeco come after you! Wahahahahaha!!!!"

GK knocked Shadow's head but can't help but chuckle at the memory. "She's a hellion alright. A priestess but a hellion none the less." Looking at Shadow, he grinned. "Come on. You need to change before you get some cold or something."

"Yeah yeah…"

Mizu chuckled from her hidden position and sighed, looking down from the balcony, she made sure that no one was around before she sat on the railing. Leaning back on the wall, she looked at the clouds and in an instant, her cheerful expression faded and was replaced of one that sadness.

**I don't understand. I know I'm happy here but… somehow… I feel that there's a part of me that's been missing.**

Looking down she saw her sister with her boyfriend and chuckled.

**A priestess and an assassin… cute couple.**

And from her vintage point, she saw another figure hidden in the trees. The shadows of the trees hid his form but the passing sunlight couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes as he watched the two lovers walk past the tree he was sitting on, his pet falcon anchored faithfully by his side.

**Poor Hi-Jakkk… pushing his feelings aside so that his friend could claim the feelings of the girl he so loved.** Mizu smiled sadly, would someone look at the way Jakkk, or Fubu did with Blessed?

**Stupid little girl. No one would love, much less like a hellion, trouble making priestess like you.** Her mind chastised her and she sighed. Moving down from her porch, she didn't notice a pair of dark eyes watching her from the tree where Shadow met his 'unfortunate' accident.

Saitou quietly sat on the tree as he watched her. He saw the way her expression turned happy to wistful in a moment. The young priestess always showed her happy side to all but she rarely let any of the see the sadness that lurks in her eyes.

The assassin jumped from his place to the balcony where the priestess vacated. Moving in silence, he turned to follow her.

"Ei, Jakkk…"

The hunter turned to see his blue haired friend and smiled.

"Dark… what's up?" he asked his friend

The assassin merely chuckled, "Nothing much. It's been quite peaceful around here."

Hi-Jakkk smiled and continued his pace back towards the castle.

"Have you seen the others?"

Jakkk merely shook his head, "Nope." He lied… in fact, he had seen Blessed and Fubu a while ago entering the castle.

"Oh… alright. I was just wondering who had fallen under Mizu's creative tricks." Dark Rose told him

The hunter chuckled, "The priestess is trouble in itself."

Dark chuckled, "You've been tricked by her I presume?"

Jakkk merely shook his head. "Let's just say I was sitting on the balcony when she, mind you, none too gently pushed me off my porch!"

Dark chuckled, "Poor you."

"Yeah, poor me or I should say, poor Spirit." He said ruefully, remembering what had happened to his faithful pet

"Poor Spirit?"

"Spirit tried to help me by holding on to me." He shook his head. His pet had been unmercifully dunked in the pond with him.

Dark let out a loud chuckle. "No wonder Spirit was tied to the clothes line."

"Hey that wasn't funny." Jakkk told him but couldn't suppress a smile himself.

"How 'bout you?" He asked the assassin beside him

"None yet. Thank the gods or I don't know what I'll do to her if she ever does."

Both laughed out loud as they entered the castle for their guild meeting.

Blessed entered her room and sighed. Leaning on the wall, she slid down it and burst into tears. She and Fubu has just had another major fight. She didn't know if she could still keep this up. Almost everyday, they had been fighting for the simplest of reasons. She let loose another sob until she heard the door behind her vibrate with a knock.

Hurriedly wiping her eyes, she opened her door a crack and smiled at whoever was on the other side.

Mizu hummed a slight tune to herself as she made her way to her sister's room. Knocking she frowned when she thought she had heard a sob from the other side of the door. The moment the door opened, she sighed and entered Blessed's room. Wrapping her arms around her fellow priestess and sister, she let her cry.

"I can't take this anymore… everyday… everyday we fight. We weren't like this before…" she sobbed

Mizu sighed as she held her sister close. **And here I thought they were a cute couple.**

Looking up at Mizu, Blessed asked her, "Where have I gone wrong sis? I mean, is there anything wrong with me?"

The younger priestess looked shocked at her words and frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You've done everything you could to make your relationship happy and stable. If there's any problem. It's not you… it's Fubu."

"But sis..!!!"

"No buts! And Besides, I don't want to hear any more of this alright. No more tears… this is ridiculous. And besides, we have a guild meeting in just a few minutes. Do you want everyone to see what the two of you are going through?"

Blessed looked at her younger sister and smiled sadly. "Alright. You win." She told her before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

Mizu looked down at the floor and clenched her fists. **Damn you Fubu…**

Looking up, she placed on her most cheerful smile when she heard her sister come inside to room again. Standing up, she held her sisters hand.

"Ready, sis?"

Blessed looked at her and smiled. "Yes."

Hatred looked at the room and saw his guild mates scattered around talking in groups. He looked at everyone and took his place on the head table. Seeing their master in his place, the rest of the members filled their chairs and awaited what he has to say.

The head knight looked at his members and noticed two particular seats beside him vacant.

"Where's Mizu and Blessed?" he asked

Saitou's eyes had narrowed at the question… so did Jakkk and Fubu's.

Saitou was just about to get up and look for the two priestesses when they heard the tell tale pitter patter of feet in the hallway just before Mizu's voice called out to them.

"We're here!!!" said the silver haired priestess a bit breathlessly

"Sorry to be late!" chuckled Blessed as she followed Mizu to take their places in their seats.

Hatred merely shook his head and sighed.

Their only male priest, Crunchyculangots, asked Hatred, "GM, just what is this meeting all about?"

"I'm here to ask you guys if you've been training for the past few months. Updating. Lets start with you, Crunchy, Cute."

Cutewinkywonka and Crunchy nodded. Cute giving their GM the update of their training in Payon. Almost all of the members have reported on their training on the different parts of Midgard.

Hatred looked at Mizu and asked her, "How bout you Mizu?"

"Ummm… I've trained as well… but not too much I'm afraid." She told him sheepishly

"What do you exactly mean by not too much?"

Mizu sighed and winced when she told their master that she spent most of her time supporting others rather than train.

"You did what?!" Hatred yelled

"Mizu!!!! How could you concentrate on helping others when you yourself haven't got much training since.. God knows when!"

Mizu's eyes glistened with tears, "Well I'm sorry if I can't help it!" she yelled back

"You're the weakest member we have here Mizu! Why can't you even concentrate to train?! You're too soft. You'll get killed easily that way." Hatred yelled back at her.

The young priestess stood quietly… shocked with his words. Weak, soft, easily killed…. Stepping back quietly, tears fell from her unseeing eyes.

"Then you don't need me anymore." She whispered to him, "None of you do." And with those words she flew up the stair blindly, tears streaming down her eyes as she raced up to her room.

Cutewinky looked at him ruefully. "You didn't have to put it that way, Hatred." She whispered

Blessed glared at him, "That was too harsh."

Hatred looked at everyone in the table and everyone glared back at him.

"She needs to learn that she can't help everyone around her. She needs to think about her own self every once in a while… I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings." He told them.

Amber eyes observed the scene with a slight smirk in his lips. **Things are going to be very easy…** he thought.

Moving from one tree to another, he stopped until he was directly in front of a large crystal window. Jumping on the balcony, he assessed the scene before him and smirked even further. The young priestess sobbed in her bed, oblivious to his presence.

**Oh, yes. This was going to be too easy.**

AN: Hope you like this chappie! Reviews again minna!!!

Aoi Mizu Ryu


	3. escape

Les Guardiens de Ordre: A story of Loyalty, Honor and Love

Chapter 2: Escape

Weak

Useless

An object not needed

Escape

I have to be alone

Freedom

Release the burden in my heart

Moving along the hall in silence, senses wary to her surroundings, a figure disappeared in the shadows as two persons walked past her.

Blue eyes watched sadly as the two figures walked by her. Hands gripping the small sack containing a few of her most prized possessions, the young priestess hid in the shadows every now and then until she had managed to walk out the castle gates unnoticed.

Fleeing on swift feet, the young girl looked back at the castle she knew as home before disappearing in the evening mist.

Blessed moved along the familiar halls down to the room beside hers.

"Whatever his point was, I think he was too hard on her."

The green haired priestess looked at the assassin by her side and released a sigh. He was right. Hatred was too hard on her.

Dark Rose blinked when he saw his fellow assassin directly in front of Mizu's room.

"Saitou, what are you doing here?"

Blessed looked up and smiled at Saitou. "I'll bet he's here to check on Mizu."

A slight flush colored his cheeks with her words. The priestess giggled but the other assassin glared darkly at his reaction.

**Now I know why he hangs around Mizu most of the time.** Dark thought glumly

Knocking on Mizu's door, the three waited for an answer. But when none came, a frown creased the priestess' face. She knocked again.

"Mizu?"

Blessed looked worriedly at her two companions as she knocked yet again. "mizu? Come on sis… open the door… it's me, Blessed."

No answer

"Where could she be?" she wondered out loud

"Maybe she's asleep." Saitou offered

"Maybe…"

"Come on… let's leave her along for tonight." Dark told them

"Alright…" Blessed looked worriedly at the door before following Dark downstairs.

Looking at the closed door, Saitou placed his hand on it and sighed.

"MIZU! WAKE UP!!!!"

Shadowstrike chuckled at the door with Blessed beside him. It was already 10 in the morning and none of them had seen any trace of the other priestess since the night before. Thinking that she was still asleep, Shadow along with Blessed volunteered to wake her up. Grinning as he saw his other friends, he gave them a peace sign before bellowing on the door yet again.

"MIZU! WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD! EI!!!!"

He sighed. "OI! SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP! MISO SOUPPPPP!!!"

The rest chuckled but Blessed was now fighting a growing sense of unease. Looking to those around her, he tugged at the knight beside her and told him to break don the door. GK looked at her as if she'd grown two heads until the other priestess growled at him.

"Damn it GK! Just do it!"

The knight merely sighed and told the others to step back. Muttering under his breath about some hotheaded priestess, he barged into the room with all his might. The door crashing down on the floor with a loud bang, Blessed moved past him to assess the surroundings.

Everything was still in place.

Jakkk went near her and told her that she might have gone out early.

"But, why lock her door?" GK asked them

Blessed smiled weakly, "She always locks her door."

"Aaaa… then, why don't we all go out and look for her. If she's in the city, we'll find her. Don't worry. She must be out there trying to vent out her frustrations." Jakkk told them

"And just to make sure… why don't we tell everyone. They can help us find her faster." Shadow told them

4 heads nodding in assent, Shadow went ahead to tell their guild mates of the news.

It was already pat midnight when Jakkk trudged inside the castle. All of their guild mates and all available men inside and out of the castle had aided them in their search. At first, they all thought that she was merely in the city… but after an extensive search throughout the city, they found no trace of the said priestess.

Arriving at the main hall, he saw that all of his guild mates were already present. Everyone looked tired and exhausted from the search but none dared to rest until they have found their youngest comrade. Roving his eyes around, he saw Saitou in a corner looking at the window, body tense, hands clenched into a white knuckled fist. Dark on the other hand had his bangs covered his face as he sat solitarily on one side of the room. The others looked plain miserable but what worried him the most was the green haired priestess. Blessed had a far away look in her eyes as she held on to Fubu for support, only to abruptly release his hand and made a mad dash to the second floor surprising everyone in the room.

Fubu was worried. Blessed had a look that he had never seen before. Haunted. He silently cursed the young priestess who had caused all these problems. Surprised when Bless let go of his hand and stood up, he looked up at his girlfriend and was about to ask her why when he made a mad dash towards the second floor. He felt all eyes of his guild mates on him, looking back at them, he merely gave them a look that even he had no idea what came over his girlfriend.

It was quite a while when they all heard Blessed's footsteps rushing down on the stairs. Amber was about to question her but kept silent at the panicky expression on the other priestess' face as she made a beeline towards Hatred.

Blessed was worried. More worried than she had ever been in her entire life. **Where was Mizu…? It wasn't like her little sister to go up and disappear without telling anyone unless…** Eyes widening in realization, Blessed abruptly stood up and made a dash towards her sister's room.

Looking around Mizu's room, she noticed that everything was in its proper place… nothing was missing…walking slowly to the closet, she slowly opened it and stood there in shock. It was nearly half empty.

A few of her garments, the little frame that enclosed their picture, the little stuffed bear which she gave her sister for her birthday, a few prized possessions… and her weapon… all gone.

She stood shocked looking at the closet for quite a while. Stepping back her eyes fell to the guild picture on top of her drawers. With it was a slip of paper with her name on it. Taking the paper in her hands, she gasped out loud as she read the message for her. Running madly back to the main hall, she immediately made her way to Hatred and let him read the note. He looked at her tearful face incredulously after reading the note and sighed dejectedly. The paper falling to the floor from his unfeeling hands. The priestess before him fell to her knees and sobbed.

Shadow wondered what was wrong with those two until he picked up the letter and read it out loud for all to hear that he realized what was indeed wrong.

_My dear sister Blessed,_

_ I know you'll be the one to find this letter when I'm gone. I just want to tell all of you that I'm sorry for being the disappointment that I've been to all of you. Hatred's right. I am weak. I don't belong with all of you, I'm really sorry if left this way but I know that you wouldn't even let me out of the palace gates without anyone accompanying me. _

_ I'm not angry at what our GM told me, in fact… what he told me challenged me. I want to be as strong as you are… as strong as all of you. Aside from being strong… there's a need in me that I have to fulfill. I need to find myself. I guess after I find myself would I truly be able to start training. I hope you guys won't kill me for what I've done and can you please tell everyone again that I'm sorry and that all of you have been great to me… for being the family that I've never had._

_ Thank you for everything and I hope that we meet again someday._

_ Cheerio?_

_Mizu Ryu Hime_

Saitou punched the wall beside him while the others looked shocked. "How the hell did she manage to escape without any of us noticing?" he growled

GK shook his head and looked pointedly at Saitou. "You should know better Sait… she has the makings of an assassin."

Saitou glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone looked at GK and wondered what he meant. "The two of you have been training together ever since. You should know better… she's a quick learner. And aside from that, the reason that she hasn't been expelled from this guild even though she's the weakest was not only because she's Blessed's sister… she has skills that she hasn't learned to control yet."

"Are you saying that…" Aries murmured

"She can copy any of our techniques just by repeatedly watching us train… and that's what makes her quite lethal." GK told them.

"How long have you known about this GK?" Hatred asked him

"Ever since she managed to evade my spear boomerang with a few moves that I've only seen in Saitou."

"You attacked her?" came Cute's incredulous question

He shook his head, "No. I was aiming at a tree when she appeared right on my spears flight path."

"Damn." Was all Saitou could say as the impact of GK's words came down to him.

Hatred shook his head in disbelief. It was his fault why she left. His harsh words had driven her away. It was his guild. His members were his responsibility. And now because of him, one of them left.

The youngest of their clan.

And he was the cause of it.

"HEAL!"

Shaking with exhaustion and fatigue, Mizu watched as the zombie prisoner fell before her. Sweat and blood dripping from her head to the dusty ground below, she watched in morbid fascination with the greenish liquid which spilled from the undead's grotesque form.

It had been three weeks since she last left her guild She felt homesick and miserable, but she was determined to let them see what she is capable of doing. Gripping her stunner, she can't help feeling that she's being watched. She growled deep in her throat. Ever since she left the confines of their castle, there was this nagging feeling that someone kept following her. Turning around, she saw no one around her.

Still can't help feeling that she's being watched, she closed her eyes and uttered a silent incantation. Eyes glowing eerily blue, she held her hand in the air and yelled "Ruwach!", in an instant, a bright blue orb encircled her casting a bright light in its path.

Spinning around for the second time, she stood face to face with an assassin that was revealed by her spell. Gasping in shock, she jumped back a few feet, her eyes never leaving the assassin before her.

He was the most beautiful creature she had ever set her eyes upon her entire life. Hair with the color of fire, eyes glowing eerily golden and sharp in the dark night, his face held an almost feminine appearance. One would think that he was a girl except for the fact that his eyes shone like daggers and the aura he emitted was not one of a woman.

Mizu shuddered involuntarily, the aura that the man emitted was terrifying. But instead of cowering, she held her head up high and returned his steely gaze with a glare of her own.

Shinta would have smirked if his goal wasn't to frighten the slight girl… but he liked her reaction. She was sharp… very sharp, and from the way she held herself showed that she knew more than she let on. But the question is… how much?

"Poor little girl…" he taunted her, slowly moving around her silently admiring her courage as she gracefully spun to meet his demanding gaze. "Left her guild because they thought her weak…"

Now that got her. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes spoke volumes. It was fairly crackling with fury.

"Who are you?" clipped and deadly

He licked his lips predatorily, Oh, yes… he was definitely going to like this one. It had been a long time since something really caught his attention… and now, a mere slip of a girl managed to arouse his now dormant emotions. She was simply… delectable.

"Me? Why should I tell you my name?" he drawled

Mizu gritted her teeth, he was playing with her and she knew it. Damn him. "Because, it seems that you already know a lot about me. It's only fair that I know your name."

Shinta smirked. "Well then, if that's the case…" Moving swiftly behind her then to her front, he stared into her surprised blue orbs deeply. His breath warming her face, lowering his head, he slowly whispered his name into her ear.

Mizu couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her throat when he told her his name. Looking into his eyes, she gulped. Shinta.

"What do you want with me?" she whispered

"What I want with you priestess?" stroking her face with the back of his hand, he told he casually… "I only want your life priestess."

Mizu moved away from him as if his touch burned her. His words screaming itself in her head. **My life… her wants to kill me…** Instead of showing fear in her eyes, she surprised him by laughing out loud. Looking at him beneath her lashes, she pursed her lips before saying…

"If you want my life… you would have to catch me first Shinta…" and with those words, she jumped up the nearest ledge above her and ran for her life.

Shinta blinked at her actions before a full fledged smirk made its way to his lips. His eyes gleaming with anticipation with the hunt before going after her.

Mizu gasped as she sped through the rocky surface of the abbey. She mustered all of her remaining strength as she turned around the corners, some of the sharp rocks slashing her as she sped past it. It had taken all of remembered training with Saitou to do what she just did a while ago. Be confident. Don't let your enemy see your true emotions. The truth was, she could barely move when he told her his name. Shinta… it was just her luck that the most feared man in all of Midgard would come after her and want her dead. Besides she didn't even know what she had done to make him want to kill her.

Looking behind her, she dared cast a look if her was just behind her, sighing in relief when she saw no trace of the assassin anywhere. She smiled. **I guess he didn't expect for me to do that…** she thought as she rounded up another corner, making her way out of the abbey. Casting another hopeful glimpse behind her, she uttered a silent curse when she saw that Shinta was directly behind her. Jumping from one ledge to the other, she gasped when she felt her foot slip from one rocky surface causing her to fall on the sheer ledge. Before she could completely fall, she managed to grasp the rocks above her, gritting her teeth as its sharpness cut her palms.

Looking up, she saw Shinta above her smirk darkly. Furious, she mustered up all her strength and pushed her body upwards. Flipping her body, she aimed her feet directly to his face.

Shinta nearly chuckled out loud with her actions. **This priestess is definitely furious…** he thought as he eyed her. Down on all fours, she glared up at him. Attacking him with all her might, he merely dodged every punch, every kick, every swipe she gave him. The assassin in him wanted to finish the job as soon as possible, but another part, something stronger, in him wanted to watch her fury in action.

Hair whipping behind her with every attack, she gave out he all just to hit him. Seeing an opening, she pretended to hit him on his side by kicking him, when he used both of his hands to block off her attack, she brought down her left arm holding her stunner to a vicious strike to his head.

Shinta reared back in pain. Eyes hazing with the effects of the stunner. He shook his head to clear his vision. **Damn… I didn't expect that…** the thought just seconds before he was again thrown forcefully backward to the wall behind him. The sharp edges imbedding in his back. He grunted with pain as he eyed the priestess darkly. He didn't expect this at all…

Disappearing before her, he surprised her when he materialized right behind her, hitting her arm forcefully, she yelped in pain as her weapon slid to the ground away from her.

Mizu gasped when she felt the cold steel of his weapon right on her neck. She felt his hair brushing the side of her face, nearly tickling her.

"Game's over priestess… your life is mine."

Refusing to give him the pleasure of seeing her defeated, she steeled herself to look as he brought his weapon down on her.

I'm sorry everyone…

End of Chapter 2!

AN: Ellow again! How come I'm not receiving any reviews here?! /sob /sob oh fate is cruel to little ol me… oh well…wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

/sob

/sob

/sob


	4. prisoner or a new guildmate

Les Guardiens de Ordre: A story of Loyalty, Honor and Love

AN: Elow minna! Next chappie is here again! I'm really glad that you liked the first few chapters… including it's RK counterpart. I'm really sorry if I wrote the Rurouni Kenshin counterpart in the exact same story. I wanted to view the story in both ways, in the anime RK style and the original pRO style. And by the way… Mizu paired with??? Well, I'm not about to divulge the pairings ahead of time! Read and find out! /gg

/no1

000000000000

Chapter 3: Prisoner or a new guild mate?

Freedom is what I seek

Yet I am confined in another cage

Where am I to go?

Fate is cruel

I need release

000000000000

Blinking against the bright sunlight, Blessed sat up from her bed and looked at the window. It had been a month since Mizu left their guild… and the rest of them are still feeling the after effects of her sudden departure. Most of them are still the same but there are just things that would never be the same without their most mischievous clan mate. Hatred had instigated a search party to look for her. Some of them had scattered all through out Midgard just to look for her. All to no avail. Aside from Mizu's departure, Blessed's heart lay in a turmoil due to her recent break up with Fubu. She hugged the stuffed rabbit in her arms and wept quietly.

**Where are you sis?**

000000000000

"Why don't you go to her?"

Jakkk watched Dark from the corner of his eyes. He had been sitting on the branches of the tree right across Blessed's chamber. It had been an unconscious habit which he has formed ever since Bless broke up with Fubu a week ago. He clenched his fists, Fubu was his friend, but… damn… he didn't have to that to Bless.

"Oi! Earth to Jakkk…!"

The hunter turned to face the assassin seated behind him. "It's not yet time…" he blandly told his friend.

Dark sighed and looked at his best friend, "Jakkk, take advice from someone who made almost the same mistake."

The hunter looked at his friends curiously.

"Don't wait for too long or you might lose your only chance… because sometimes, your first chance… is your only chance."

Jakkk turned back to look at the sobbing priestess and understood what his friend meant. Dark could have told Mizu what he had felt all along but due to his personal insecurities, he never got the chance to tell her what he truly felt.

000000000000

"Owww… my aching head…"

Lifting her body to a sitting position, blue eyes scanned her surroundings. A hand unconsciously moved to her stomach and winced. Moving her legs to the edge of the bed, she noted that her weapon was missing and her armor was on the chair beside the bed. Padding slowly to the window, her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh… my…God…"

"Welcome to the lost city of Morroc."

Spinning around, she saw a tall and obviously handsome blacksmith standing by the door. She blinked and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked him quietly

"My name is Sano. Blacksmith and third in command for the Underground Assassins."

The young girls mouth gaped open. "Underground Assassins?"

"Quit pushing around you little brat." Came a small hiss behind the closed door.

Sano's eyes moved to the door and sighed. Looking back at the curious priestess, he chuckled and slid the door open.

"And this is Misa and Hiko." At his words, the latter tumbled into an undignified heap at his feet when he slid the door abruptly. The young huntress and the small wizard flushed brick red at being caught peeping into her room.

The priestess tilted her head to regard the three cautiously. They looked friendly… but appearances can be deceiving… they are in fact members of the Underground Assassins. The Underground Assassins are known all throughout Midgard due to their ferocity and being lethally deadly. Before she could ask what she was doing inside their castle, she caught sight of the knight lurking in the shadows behind the blacksmith. At the same time, a tall, alluring wizard appeared beside the knight and looked at her in such a way that made her blood boil.

The knight moved forward from the shadows and revealed his tall lean frame and his icy blue eyes. She tried to read what was in his eyes, his face… but she could not detect any emotion whatsoever. She shivered internally when his dark voice complimented his icy blue eyes.

"Our GM wishes to speak with you."

Shino watched the young girl eye each of them cautiously, he could clearly see in her eyes that she was curious with them, her eyes also showed her mirth when Misa and Hiko tumbled inside the room, from curiosity and caution, he saw that she was also trying to gauge his emotions. Scrutinizing him as he stepped into the light. He also saw the was her own sapphire orbs flashed in anger at Kitsune's direction. Right now, he couldn't help but admire the way she stood her ground and the way she eyed him directly… defiantly.

"And just who is your GM and who are you?" came her icy tone

Still impassive, Shino answered her in his usual dead voice. "My name is Shino, second in command, and the woman behind me is Kitsune." he added when her eyes moved from his to the woman standing behind him curiously.

Sano stood quietly and watched the girl speak with Shino. He looked at her and watched and tried to gauge her. Was she ultra brave or was she just plain emotionless? Back straight, she looked at Shino straight in the eye and watched as she asked him yet again who their GM was. Sano couldn't contain to shiver with the iciness in her voice.

**Damn, this girl can drop the room temperature with her voice only.** He thought as he continued to watch the young priestess.

"Our GM is none other than the famous assassin, Shinta."

Misa glared at where the breathy reply came. **Trust that fox to make things worse.** She glanced anxiously at the priestess before her, still standing defiantly before them, she thrust her chin higher as to accent her defiance.

"That murderer?"

Their eyes widened at her words, Kitsune smirked and moved inside the room and looked at her up and down. "Hmmph. I don't understand why our GM still let you live. You are too weak and aside from that you don't have any ounce of respect in you body."

"I only give my respect to those who deserve it."

The fox laughed breathily and glanced at her as she was nothing more than a piece of trash. "You're a scrawny little brat who doesn't know your own limitations. You don't stand a chance here with us."

A dagger whizzed by her ear and imbedded itself to the wall behind the wall.

A stunned silence enshrouded the room.

"One rule I keep telling to my self… there are no limitations." The young priestess came near Kitsune and grabbed the hilt of the dagger and removed it from the wall with a firm tug. The dagger had slipped into her hand and was thrown to the infuriating woman in a heartbeat.

"Watch your words with me next time witch. I don't care who or what you are… the next time you insult or look at me in such a way, I will make sure that my aim will not miss." She hissed to the woman who still stood shocked at what had happened.

She glared at the others who continued to look at her in shock. The only person who didn't look too shocked was the knight. Shino looked at her and regarded her closely. Now he knew what Shinta meant that she had potential. He looked deep into her sapphire orbs and told her in a quiet voice to follow him.

The young priestess merely looked at him.

Shino looked at her and waited, Sano looked at the staring contest the two were doing and decided to step in.

"Ummm, missy, if it's not too much trouble, could you just come with us so that you'll have the answers to your questions."

The priestess broke her stare with the knight and nodded silently. A part of her wanted to apologize to the others, but a bigger part of her voiced out that it was not yet the time and place. Later… later when she had all her answers. Following the blacksmith, she nodded slightly as she passed the huntress and the small wizard.

Her eyes straight ahead she watched the back of the knight and sighed. Looking out the windows as looked at the dessert sky as they continued to walk to the main halls of the castle. Entering a huge room, she saw that it was empty. Looking at Sano and Shino, she saw that the two had already exited and left her alone.

"Threw a dagger at Kitsune? Aren't you practicing your throws a wee bit early?"

Mizu turned to look around her and noticed that no one was in the room with her… or that's what she thought. Gritting her teeth, she cursed silently under her breath.

"Reveal yourself you damned assassin." She said through clenched teeth.

Landing gracefully before her, Shinta uttered a dry chuckle.

"What do you really want with me?" Mizu growled out to him

"Nothing really."

She looked at him as if he was crazy… in fact she thought he was crazy. "Then why the hell did you kidnap me? Wait, before you answer that, answer this first, you said you were going to kill me, why now?"

Shinta sat on the floor and looked up at her glaring form, "I didn't have any intention of killing you."

She stood there and gaped at him eyes wide.

"Someone made a deal with me to kidnap you… not kill you."

She closed her mouth and glared at him. "There's nothing you can do with me… why go through this trouble?"

"As I told you… I made a deal."

Mizu fisted her hands. "Who wanted me out of the way…?"

"No need for you to know. All you need to know now is that you will never be leaving the confines of this castle. You will never go back to your original guild. You are our prisoner here and here you will stay. And don't bother escaping by teleporting or warping out of here because we will always find you. Don't also bother to try and contact your friends… if you don't want us to kill them. You're welcome to roam around here if you want... this is after all… your new home. "

She glared down at him and felt tears sting her eyes, **I could never go back to my home…** she chuckled dryly.

The assassin looked at her as she chuckled dryly, tears falling down her beautiful face.

Turning to the window she looked at the sunset over the ocean. Dessert behind and a barrier of water in front. Tears fell to her face, "A prisoner…" she whispered, "Even if you hadn't kidnapped me… I would never, could never go back." She told him, her head bowed down.

Shinta looked at her and felt something in him as he eyed the softly crying priestess. He gritted his teeth, what the hell was wrong with him?! He would look at her and he would feel something different. From the moment he laid his eyes on her as he surveyed their castle up to the point when she had challenged him back at Glast Heim. Standing up, he turned his back on her and moved to go out of the room.

"Wait…"

He stopped before the door and looked at her

"Can I still train even while I'm still here?"

Eyeing the door in front of him, he closed his eyes and opened the door. Giving her his answer before he closed the door behind him.

Mizu stood before the huge glass window and stared at the almost orange tint of the ocean which reflected the sunset.

"Thank you…" she whispered after she heard the door close and his answer to her question.

'Yes'

000000000000

"Shinta…"

The assassin stopped to look at his guild mates.

"…."

"Is she going to stay here permanently?" Hiko asked him almost too timidly

He looked at child and thought about his question. "Yes."

Hiko smiled and returned high fives with Misa.

He looked at the two questioningly and shook his head. Turning to Sano he told him to return the priestess' weapon and looked at Kitsune.

"Is there something wrong Kitsune?" he asked her

Kitsune shook her head, "Is she going to be our guild mate?"

Looking at everyone, he shook his head. "She has no other choice. She will learn to live with us." Came the bland reply

"But the question is, is she to be our guild mate?"

Shinta looked at Shino and looked back at the closed doors. "That decision is up to her."

Sano grinned as he saw the glimmer of care in Shinta's amber orbs before he left. "Well, well, well… looks like our GM has now found his heart."

Misa looked at him and asked him, "What do you mean by that Sano?"

Looking at his friends, he merely smiled. "Just wait and you'll understand."

Opening the door their GM just closed a while ago, Sano called to the young priestess and grinned at her.

000000000000

AN: Chappie end! Hope you guys like this chapter. I also hope to get some more reviews… I hope… I hope… I hope… Reviews minna!!!!

/gg /no1 /kis /kis

Aoi-chan


	5. a different setting, a different land

Les Guardiens De Ordre: A Story of Honor, Loyalty and Love

AN: Hello minna! It's been quite some time since I've updated, nut I've been quite busy with my schoolwork… so… ehehehehe, /swt sorry again everyone! Well, here's the next chapter of the story, hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and don't forget the revies!

00000000000000000000

Chapter 5: A different setting, a different land, a new life to contemplate with

Out from the light,

I fall into darkness…

Into the depths of hell I fall

Where am I to go?

Is there no refuge for me…?

I need to know…

000000000000000000000000

"Holy Light!"

Blue eyes flared with a deep fury from within, silver strands of hair flew with the wind. Standing to her full height, Mizu looked at the fallen creature before her and sighed. Discreetly looking at the form lurking from within the shadows, she gripped her stunner harder. Closing her eyes, she uttered a silent incantation before she vanished into thin air.

Smirking from within the shadows, the figure lurking stepped out into the light to reveal the assassin himself. "Very clever…" he uttered silently to no one in particular. He had been discreetly watching the priestess as she trained everyday inside the pyramids, despite his early conviction not to do anything with the said priestess, he had found himself making a lot of excuses just to look after her.

Turning to make his way back to their castle, he couldn't help but think of her actions a moment ago which made him stop for a while. "I'll be damned… I think she teleported after sensing my presence…" he shook his head ruefully. It looks like that their new found priestess was indeed sharper than he had ever imagined.

00000000000000000000000

Dust swirling around her as she materialized outside the pyramids, she glared at her surroundings. People were milling outside the pyramids, merchants selling their goods, people waiting for their friends, people looking for partners, and a lot of people yelling at each other. She sighed as she eyed the people asking for help. Well, asking to be healed, to be precise.

Reaching into her pouch, she held a blue gemstone in her palm. Closing her eyes, she whispered the ancient incantation and the blue gem lighted in her palm. Raising it in her hand, she yelled out loud.

"Sanctuary!!"

She chuckled as the lot ran towards the free heal that was given. Slowly moving away from the crowd, she made her way back into the castle that served as her home for the past few weeks. Just as she cleared the pyramids, a small voice called out to her, halting her steps. Curious, she turned to the person calling her.

"Priestess!! Miss Priestess!! Wait!!"

A young acolyte ran after her. His cream colored robes tangled in his legs before he fell face flat into the sand beneath him. Mizu sweat dropped as she eyed the young acolyte, hurrying to kneel at his side, she held his had as she asked delicately if he was alright. The acolyte flushed crimson at her words as he looked up at her.

"Umm… priestess…"

"Hmmm?" Mizu tilted her head and looked at him intently.

"Anou, I was wondering if you could kindly warp me to Glast Heim?" he asked her sheepishly

Mizu sweat dropped even more and laughed out loud. Standing up, she held out her hand and helped the acolyte to stand. Giving him full supportive blessings, she reached down to get a blue gemstone in her pocket, as she was doing this, the acolyte asked her innocently.

"What guild do you belong to, priestess?"

She stilled in her position and looked sadly down at him. "I don't belong in any guild whatsoever." She answered him sadly

The young acolyte looked at her and asked her yet another question, "Anou… can I know your name priestess?"

She smiled sadly at him, "Mizu Ryu Hime."

The young acolytes eyes widened in surprise as her name registered in his head. "Mizu… as in the Mizu of the Les Guardiens?!"

Looking sadly at the castle that loomed ahead of them, "Former Les Guardien." She whispered, "I left my guild." She told him sadly

"Whoa… you left your guild? Then you don't belong in any guild as of the moment, Priestess Mizu?"

"She's part of the Underground Assassins."

Both heads swirled to look at the person who spoke from behind them.

Mizu's eyes widened as she saw Misa behind them. The young acolyte had instantly recognized the shining pin that symbolized the underground assassins guild emblem, shuddered and scooted behind her skirts. He tugged at her skirts and looked up at her, "Priestess Mizu… what does she mean by you in the Underground Assassins?"

"I… I don't know." She looked confusedlyup at the huntress and focused her attention at the acolyte hiding behind her skirts. "Glast Heim you said?"

The acolyte merely nodded. A few moments later, a warp portal appeared before them. The acolyte prepared to step into the portal, but before he did, he looked at the priestess and the huntress and back to the priestess back again. "Priestess Mizu… whatever may have happened to you at the Les Guardiens, I'm sure that a lot of guilds will be glad to have you to join them. With your kindness, you don't deserve to be in a guild like the Underground Assassins."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Misa growled at the acolyte, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

The acolyte shuddered and looked at her for the last time sadly. "Take care Priestess Mizu!" he yelled before he jumped into the portal.

Mizu stared at the portal until it disappeared completely, she continued to stare, the acolyte's words lingering in her head.

You don't deserve to be in a guild like the Underground Assassins.

"Don't heed his words to heart Mizu, come on, let get back to the castle."

Blinking, she stared at her retreating form, "Hey! What the hell did you mean that I'm a part of the Underground Assassins?!" she yelled at her as she ran to catch up with Misa

Misa stopped and turned her head to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Mizu stomped her way towards her and faced her, "You know what I mean, I left my guild, your GM kidnapped me…now, how the hell did I get to be in your guild?!"

She looked at her nonchalantly, "Ei, Shinta did say that you were no longer to return to your former guild, didn't he?"

She gritted her teeth, "Yes he did… but that doesn't make me a part of your guild."

Shee smirked. "Did you even think that we'd be willing to let you go?" she told her before she moved around her and resumed her pace back to their castle.

"But I don't understand… I'm sure all he thinks of me is a prisoner, so does the rest of your group…"

Misa stopped and turned to look at her sadly. "Mizu, the entire group doesn't see you as a prisoner, we see you as a new guildmate…none of us have experienced having a priest in the guild so we're all happy that you're here with us."

Mizu slowly walked towards Misa and sighed, "That may be case for the rest of you, but that doesn't include that damned assassin himself."

Misa chuckled and followed her, "Give him time, or better yet, just ignore him! He's always like that!" she chirped and laughed out loud

The young priestess giggled at her words and smiled at the huntress beside her. "You know come to think of it, ever since I've been here, all of you have been quite kind and patient with me."

The huntress beside her chuckled, "We knew that you only needed time to get used to us. And besides, I knew that we were going to like you from the moment we saw you face it off with Kitsune."

Mizu blushed at her words, "Sorry about that…" she muttered under her breath

"Nah! Don't worry about it! Besides, I think that taught Kitsune not to mess with people that easily."

Tilting her head, she grinned at the huntress' back as she uttered an incantation in her head. As Misa turned to see what made her new friend stop, she was surprised when she felt a surge of energy come in to her body.

Mizu laughed and took off at a dead run. "Race you to the castle! Last one back will have to kiss Shino's pecopeco!"

"Wha?! No way I'm kissing that!" Misa yelled as she took off after her.

**I may be new to this place, I may be someone Shinta may not like, but with these new friends that I have, I think I'll be able to make it..** Mizu thought as she raced through the sands back to the castle.

00000000000000000000

"Oi, missy."

Mizu turned her head to look up at the blacksmith towering over her. "Hello Sano."

Sano grinned and sat down beside her. "Whatcha doing here all alone?"

"Watching the sun… it's very relaxing here you know?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head higher as the wind blew. Inhaling deeply, she smiled as she took in the salty sea air. "It's really quiet around here. Not like back at Prontera, even in the evening you can still hear the people in the city."

Sano smiled sadly at her. "You miss them don't ya?"

A tear fell unknowingly down her face, "Yes… I guess I do… I grew up with them, with my sister…my friends…"

Sano merely looked at the peaceful scenery before them, "I'm sorry."

Mizu smiled sadly at him, "What are you sorry for? I left my that guild for my own reasons, it was no one's fault."

"Wrong missy. Because even if you didn't leave your guild, Shinta still would have taken you away from there."

"Hnnn…. But even though, you guys have been really sweet. Thank you."

He chuckled at her words, "We're the least sweet person you'll ever meet missy."

"Oh, well, it's still sweet to me…" she told him nonchalantly as she stood up and brushed the sand from her dress.

Sano merely chuckled and moved on ahead of her. "Ei, Sano!" stopping to wait for her, he resumed his pace with her by his side.

"If I escaped… what would happen?"

The blacksmith stopped and stared at her in shock. "You're kidding aren't ya?"

"It's just a simple question… can you answer it?"

He sighed. "If you escaped then you are going to be in deep shit with Shinta. He won't stop until he has found you."

She sighed… "Just as I thought… I'm just wondering, why would he want to keep me… I'm just a simple priestess… nothing special…"

Sano scratched his head, "That I cannot answer… only Shinta can."

Mizu sighed, "I just wish I know why. There are a lot of questions in my mind that I need to know the answers, I wish someone can tell me…"

Sano smiled and brought down his arm on her shoulders. "Sometimes, we just need to be patient before we could find the answers that we need to know."

Looking up at him, she smiled appreciatively up at him. "Thanks, broom head."

"OI! Not the hair!"

Mizu chuckled and came inside the gates of the castle. Sano stood outside the gates and looked up to see the shadow of their guild master on the window of his room. He shook his head and closed the gates behind him with the thought in his mind…

**The more you try to ignore her, the more you try to tell yourself that you hate her, sooner or later, that wall you built up around yourself is gonna crumble, Shinta. Sooner or later…you'll realize just who she is to you.**

0000000000000000

"Hnnnn…"

He had been watching her from the balcony of his room. From the moment she stepped out and made her way towards the beach up to the time when she and Sano made their way back to the castle.

He sat on his bed and looked at the evening sky ahead of him, he was merely looking out for her so that he can be sure that she wouldn't try to escape…nothing more nothing less. Then why is it that when he saw Sano put his arm around her, he felt something in him flare… he furrowed his brow and thought of the appropriate emotion that he had felt a while ago. His eyes widening as the answer hit him. "Shit… it can't be… I can't be jealous with Sano…" he growled and stood up swiftly.

**I am emotionless, I am soulless, I am nothing but a shadow, I cannot feel**

The litany continued in his head as he made his way to the dining room where all of his guild mates are, where the priestess that was wreaking havoc in his life was. He stood before them, his eyes steelier than ever, his aura colder than ever. He closed up on them, and as his eyes fell on the priestess seated between Sano and Misa, he gritted his teeth as he felt another surge another wave of jealousy sweep within him. He forced himself to focus on his food until he heard Shino talk about training to prepare themselves for another guild siege. He frowned, **Another guild siege…** he smirked. **Well now, I guess I have found a way to really see what she's made of.**

"Is everyone ready for the guild siege here?" he asked out loud to everyone

"Hell yeah!" Hiko yelled out loud

"Well then," Shinta told them as he stood up, "All of you find your partners and we'll train down at the dungeon tomorrow at first light."

Moving out form the room, he stopped for a while and mentioned out loud, "Priestess, you train with me."

Mizu gapped at his retreating back before the door closed behind him. Looking at everyone in the room, Mizu sighed and shook her head. "Anyone give me any bright ideas?"

Sano chuckled out loud, "Nothing much missy. Good luck tomorrow. You'll need it."

The rest chuckled at his response and Mizu merely sighed. "Thanks for that nice advice." She told him sarcastically before she made her way out of the dining area to her room.

"Mizu."

Looking back at the knight who called her, she looked directly into Shino's eyes.

"As much as possible, try to get along with him. That's the only way you can survive with him."

"And don't push yourself to much just to prove to him that you can be his equal." Megumi carefully advised her.

She smiled appreciatively to all of them and left the room.

Tomorrow, her true training begins… along with Midgard's deadliest assassin.

0000000000000000000


	6. to meet once again

Les Guardiens de ordre: A story of loyalty, honor and love

AN: Hello angain minna! i guess i haven't been active for quite a while. hehehe... anyweis, hope you guys will like this new chappie... again.. sorry if it took me this long! school... /swt just read the first revies... i'll try to improve.. thanks! errr.. me not yet try that on this story but i'll try to improve...

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6: To meet once again**

I will survive

I will show them my true strength

I will defy all…

But who shall catch me when I fall?

Is there someone who cares?

Anyone at all?

**Damn him to hell….**

**Hope that ancient would knock him out cold**

Mizu continued swearing deep within her head as she slowly walked around the pyramids. Weary of any creature that might appear, she gripped her stunner harder. Uttering silent incantations as old as time, Mizu felt the surge of energy wrap around her body before surging forward to meet the ancient mummy that came her way. Furiously pounding on the poor creature thinking that it was the Underground Assassins guild master she was actually killing.

As the mummy fell down before her, she couldn't help smirk as her mind showed her a very beat up assassin instead of the dead ancient. Breathing deeply, she went to one corner and closed her eyes.

"Magnificat!"

Blue eyes sharp as she sighed and felt the immediate effect of the spell on her body. Slowly sliding down to the floor to rest for a while, Mizu stared at the wall before her and thought about the training partner… wherever he may be.

**That wretch is probably hoping that I get killed here. Brought me down here to test my strength eh? No one had ever challenged me up front like this and I'll show him… I make him regret his very life once I'm through here. Not even Hatred went this far.** Mizu gripped her stunner harder as she remembered her friends and family. She smiled miserably.

**I wonder how they're all doing right now…** she thought sadly before blowing the fringes out of her eyes and stood up. **I have no time to think about this… if I want to prove myself to that arrogant, airhead… I have to train…and I will train… even if I have to kill every demon that lurks in this place, I will.**

0000000000000000000000000

Amber eyes observed the young priestess seated ahead of him. He had seen the anger in her eyes, then sadness and he saw the fiery determination that flared in her clear blue eyes. He gritted his teeth. What the hell was happening to him? He could feel his control slipping from his grasp every minute, every second as he continuously, carelessly watched over her. He knew he should be indifferent to her, hate her, she was nothing more than a nuisance. But then, what is this that keeps on tugging in his soul as he watched her. Something deep inside him wanting to reach out to her.

He growled and whipped around just in time to dodge the attack of the ancient that had materialized behind him. Unleashing his fury to the creature, he swore vehemently in his head. What the hell is happening to him? He gasped as he eyed the crumpled body of the demon before him, he released a ragged breath and felt someone looking at him. Slowly turning to face whoever had audacity to even look at him, his face showing nothing but his eyes showed the surprise that he felt as he saw the very object of his thoughts.

Mizu stood not five feet away from him and gave an unladylike snort of disgust. His sharp senses catching one word from her.

"Idiot."

His hands clenched into his weapon and before he could tell her to get lost and continue training, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands before her as if she was praying, her mouth moving with words he cannot define before she opened her eyes and he was surrounded by a bright light.

"Heal!! Increase Agi!! Blessing!! Aspersio!! Angelus!! Magnificat!!"

He stood there looking at his hands as he felt energized and power surge deep within his body. Looking up at her, she tilted her head. "Even you're such a jerk and I would want nothing more that to let you die, I couldn't do that."

He gave her one of his coldest glare "Why? You don't have any responsibility over me." He clipped out

Her eyes turned mutinous as she answered him in her own icy voice. "No, I do not, do I? But it is the least I can do for your guild mates who look so highly up on you, for reasons I cannot decipher, for being kind and friendly to me." Turning her back to him, she told him. "And now if can excuse me from your oh, so, obnoxious presence, I am now leaving and will take a nice good bath back at the castle."

Shinta gritted his teeth. This woman really knows how to set his nerves on the edge… and nothing gets to him this easily as she does now. Eyes glittering dangerously, he smirked. **Two can play that game. I know just how much you loathe being in my presence.**

"Matte!" cold, unfeeling, authoritative.

Mizu glared at him as walked closer to her. "I think it's time to call it a day anyway. Why don't you warp us outside?" he told her, his face and eyes telling her nothing, but she was sure she can feel his mirth. **Damn him. Damn him to hell…** she thought as she voiced out the incantation for a warp portal.

000000000000000000000000000

Saitou stood outside the pyramid doors as he waited for his party, namely, Blessed, Hi-Jakkk, and GK. His dark eyes assessing the scene before him, nothing out of place here. Just the usual people, merchants, hunters with their partners, party members laughing, first job fighters milling about, mostly begging for a free heal and yelling in appreciation and thanks when a silver haired priestess gave them two sanctuaries. Mizu would do the same if she was just here… no matter what, it was in her nature to help people, to be generous with what she can give, his eyes darkening even more as he remembered their lost guild mate. He was about to turn his head to scan the crowd for any sign of his party when the priestess turned her head and smiled at a raven-haired huntress and a tall blacksmith.

His breath caught as his eyes focused only at the face of the priestess. Mizu. He didn't even realize that he had moved until he was only a foot from her. It was her. Her smile, her laugh… he was sure it was her.

"Mizu."

Mizu chuckled as a group of first job fighters came to her begging for a heal, unable to help herself despite Shinta's dark countenance, she brought out two blue gemstones and released two sanctuaries.

"You are going to lose you gemstones in no time flat if you continue on that attitude of yours." Came the chuckling voice

Mizu turned and faced a grinning Misao and Sano. "Maa… I can't help it. And besides, I won't have to worry on losing blue gems… I could always ask from Sano here." She told them as she laughed.

"OI! I will not be your gem bank!" he told her in outraged tomes but couldn't help but laugh himself.

All three of them turned when they heard a hoarse voice whisper the priestess' name. Sano and Misao held a look of pure curiosity on their faces as they eyed the dark eyed, silver haired assassin before them and the reaction on their friend's face.

Mizu's eyes widened in shock as she saw the assassin before her. Too stunned to speak even when Saitou grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Mizu! Where the hell have you been? The entire guild have been worried sick over you. How could you just leave like that?! You know that Hatred never meant what he said… and Blessed's heartbroken after you left… what…" his interrogation was cut off when he was wrenched away from the wide eyes priestess by the blacksmith. The huntress quickly made her way beside the priestess and asked her if she was alright and wrapped her arms around her. The blacksmith stood menacingly before him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to our little missy?!" Sano growled as he cracked his knuckles, eyeing Saitou dangerously.

"It's none of your business! And who the hell are you anyway?!" he growled back at Sano

"The name's Sano… Sano of the Underground Assassins." Sano grinned darkly at the assassin before him

Saitou gritted his teeth. **What the hell is Mizu doing with these type of people?!**

"Saitou… Les Guardiens" came the cold answer

Sano's eyebrow raised a bit. "Les Guardiens eh? So what? You have nothing to do with her anymore, you forgot, she left your guild. On her own discretion and choice." He told Saitou mockingly

The jur was out of his hands before he even knew it. "Get out of my way, she's coming back with me." He growled

"Says who?" Sano taunted him as he revealed his gigantic ax and Misa positioned to shoot him any moment now.

Just before Saitou could attack, he was held back firmly by a knight and a hunter, behind them stood a green haired priestess.

Hi-Jakkk grinned, "Looks like the odds are against you." He told Sano, then looking at his back, he smiled. "Good to see you again, Mizu! Just wait a while and we'll get you back, ok?" turning to Sano, Hi-Jakkk positioned his arrow directly at the blacksmith and GK held his spear on an attack position.

Just as Hi-Jakkk released his arrow, it was deflected by a dagger as it whizzed past them. All heads turned to the side as they saw Shinta standing dangerously quietly on one side. As he lifted his head to look at them, the les guardiens members moved back a step as the felt the full enmity of his gaze on them.

Making his way slowly toward Mizu, he gripped his jur and positioned it on her delicate neck, his glittering eyes never leaving the les guardiens party. Coming close to Mizu from behind, his jur still poised at her neck, he smirked darkly.

"Do you remember what I told you the first day that I brought you in our guild little priestess?" he asked her silkily enjoying the murderous expressions on the four les guardiens.

Mizu's eyes widened as he remembered his words to her. _Don't bother calling your friends… if you don'twant usto kill them._

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Damn you…" she whispered at him.

He smirked even more at her reaction. "It's your call priestess…." He told her silkily

Mizu closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Lifting her hands to the jur placed at her throat, she held his hand and turned towards him.

"I do not know them." She whispered to him

Hiding his weapon in his cloak he smirked at her surrender. After all that has happened, they still remain to her as her family… "I can't hear you…." He taunted as he grasped her chin to fully face him. Tears ran streaming down her face as she repeated what she said louder this time. Loud enough to be heard by everyone around them including the four les guardiens.

"Good." He whispered before lowering his head to claim her mouth.

Mizu's eyes snapped open as she felt Shinta's lips on her own. Before she could even react, it was over. The assassin lifted his head and dared the les guardiens to defy him. "You heard her. She doesn't know you… now why don't you just leave and don't try anything foolish because I assure you… we will kill you if you do. Now you don't want your deaths on the beautiful little priestess' conscience now do you?" he asked them silkily before turning back on the path to their castle, his hand gripping hard on Mizu's arm.

Mizu could only turn her head and look at her friends sadly. "I'm sorry minna…."

Sano and Misa followed Shinta and Mizu when they were sure that the four les guardiens wouldn't try and follow them.

Saitou gritted his teeth as his hand clenched and unclenched on the jur in his hands.

"Mizu!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he slammed his jur on the hot sand beneath him in rage.

0000000000000000000000000000000

next chappie..... oro... /swt revies?


	7. revelations

Les Guardiens de ordre: a story of loyalty, honor and love

AN: Hello minna!!! Whew! Third update in three days… we'll I'm just happy to finally just write again… hehehe, anyways, I really would like to say thanks to those who have reviewed continuously! Thanks thanks and a million thanks… hope you guys like this chappie! Ja ne!

0000000000000000000000000 Chapter 7: Revelations 

I've traveled long and hard

My souls yearns for a place to belong

Your eyes met mine

And I know

I know

Saitou threw his jur to the floor as they entered the main hall of their castle surprising everyone inside, still seething at what happened just a while ago.

Hatred looked confusedly at the quietly raging Saitou, to the downcast faces of the other three as they entered the castle gates. Standing from his position, he crossed his arms on his chest and eyed GK for an explanation to their gloomy countenance as the rest of their guild mates sat quietly waiting for his explanation.

"Alright, what happened to the four of you? Got severely beaten up by some dessert monster or what?"

GK ushered Blessed to take a seat before looking at their guild master. He sighed. "No. We didn't even had the chance to train…"

"What? You didn't have the chance to train? Why what happened?" Cutewinky asked him as she came down the stairs with Crunchy by her side

Hi-Jakkk answered her, "We saw Mizu outside the pyramids."

"What?!!!!" came the shocked reply from everyone

Hatred strode forward and gripped Hi-Jakkk on the arm. "Saw her? Where is she? Why didn't you bring her back?!"

Shrugging his arm of Hatred's tight grip, he shook his head. "You'll never believe it…"

"What?!!!!"

"She's part of the Underground Assassins now…" GK told them

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blessed shook her head as she stared blankly ahead. "But… I have a feeling that she's just being held against her will…" she whispered, "Don't you remember what that assassin did to her? He held his jur right at her neck! I'm sure he threatened her!" she told them as she whipped her head towards GK.

"Aa… I guess he did. So… Hatred, what are we going to do?" he asked looking directly into their guild master's eyes.

Hatred frowned and looked at everyone. "What do you think we should do?" he asked his team

Blessed stood and turned to face Hatred, skirts swirling around her as she did. "We have to get her back… we have to!"

The rest of their guild mates looked at each other and nodded grimly. "She's a part of our guild, our family. We're not gonna rest until we have her back now that we know she is." Shadow told him

Hatred nodded and looked at all his guild mates. "You do know that the Underground Assassins are notorious all throughout Midgard… there's only seven of them but no guild has ever beaten them."

"The hell with it! Are just going to stand there and leave Mizu with those jerks?! You said it yourself, they're notorious… I've heard a lot about those creeps and they're known to be soulless demons, and you expect us to just sit here and leave her suffering with them?!" Dark growled at him as the rest nodded in assent.

Hatred grinned ruefully, he knew there was no dissuading this group once they've set their mind on something. Truthfully speaking, he really didn't want to leave their youngest member out there, if truth be told, he would go out himself and face those assassins alone just to get her back. Besides, it was his fault that she left in the first place.

"Very well then. Prepare yourselves. A guild siege is coming up and we only have a month to prepare. We're going to the lost city of Morroc and we'll get Mizu back."

A deafening roar of approval sounded from the entire group as they raced to prepare themselves for the upcoming guild siege.

00000000000000000000000

"Saitou."

Breathing deeply, Saitou slowly turned to face the deep penetrating eyes of their guild master.

"Tell me, what really happened out there?"

Saitou lowered his gaze and told Hatred the entire story. Starting from when he saw Mizu up to when the four of them had been left behind by the Underground Assassins with Mizu in tow. His hands clenched harder on his weapon. He shouldn't have let them go…

The knight eyed him thoughtfully and saw the barely concealed rage that was evident in the assassin's eyes. "Don't lose your cool when we get there."

The assassin merely raised an eyebrow in question and surprise at the knight's words.

"Don't lose your cool. They're only seven but they're tough… that's why I've never made the decision to attack them out front, out of respect to their strength I guess…" Hatred shook his head, "You know what I mean…" was all he said before he left the silver haired assassin alone with his own thoughts.

Saitou looked up at the evening sky and clenched his fists his dark eyes glittering with determination.

"I'll get you back Mizu… I promise…"

000000000000000000000000

Hi-Jakkk watched his girlfriend as she fumbled with her armor, looking across the room, he saw Dark sitting on the balcony looking out at the evening sight of the city of Prontera, Gk and the others busy with their own preparations as well. Each and everyone of them knew that they we're in for the fight of their lives. Moving to sit beside his girlfriend, he took her trembling hands into his own. Her greenish emerald eyes revealing the fear deep within her.

"Blessed…"

The young priestess sighed dejectedly and burrowed her face in his neck. Hi-Jakkk has always been with her, she was too blinded by what she thought was love for Fubu that she didn't see that there was someone right here who loved her even more. After her breakup with Fubu, she realized that he gave her time to think, to heal before he made a move on her, he even said as much… and she was forever grateful for it.

She shuddered. "Jakkk… I'm worried… I want to get her back… I want to… but I'm even more worried at what will happen…"

The hunter wrapped his arms around her whispering quiet words of encouragement, but deep inside, he was worried.

**How the heck are we going to pull this off?**

00000000000000000000

Mizu stared at the evening sky and sighed. **Everything's changed… what the heck am I going to do now?**

Two weeks have passed since the pyramid fiasco. She knew she never hated Shinta even more than she did at that time, but now… **Now I'm thoroughly confused… I know I hate him but… after what Sano told me… **groaning, the silver haired priestess leaned her head back, **He's been through a lot… just like me…** turning to eye the calm sea, she sighed and stood up. Slowly making her way to the other end of the quarters, she sighed as she stared at a large wooden door. Before she could knock, the door opened to reveal the glittering eyes of Shinta.

"What do you want?" came the cold question

Mizu sighed. "Can I talk to you?"

"It's the middle of the night… what do you want to talk about?" he growled out quietly but he stepped back so that she can enter his room. Closing the door after her, he stood and watched her as she gracefully turned to meet his steely golden eyes.

"Nice room."

He grunted. "What do you want?" he asked her as he walked past her to his bed and sat.

The priestess looked at him as he smiled and opened his window and sat at his balcony.

"Nice view…"

Shinta frowned. He was about to order her out of his room when he heard her faint words.

"I never had a family of my own… the only family I ever knew was my guild mates… I really love all of them, I really don't know how to properly show my emotions, so I only did what I could… I became a brat to them… a little witch that would pull all kinds of pranks on them. I know that it irritated them to no end..." Mizu shook her head ruefully, "Hatred even threatened to remove me completely from the guild if I didn't stop terrorizing our other members…"

Shinta stood and moved to where the priestess sat and positioned himself directly across her and listened quietly. "Why hasn't he expelled you?"

Mizu shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe it was because Blessed already sees me more of a sister rather than a friend. Blessed is second in command in our guild… so maybe… I don't know…" she whispered.

Shinta looked at the priestess across from him, "Why are you telling me this now?"

There was a sad smile on her face before she turned to face him. "Tell me… why did you kiss me?"

The assassin stared at the clear blue eyes before turning to face the dark sky behind him, remembering the kiss he gave her a few weeks back after he saw the silver haired assassin hold her arms and shake her a bit, questioning her.

"Who was that assassin anyway?" he asked her instead.

Mizu tilted her head to eye him closely. "His name is Saitou, he's one of the Les Guardiens assassins. Why do you ask?"

"What is he to you?"

She blinked at the blunt question before she gave an unlady like snort before she laughed. "Sait is just a friend of mine… nothing more…"

"Doesn't look like it to me."

The priestess eyed him, "Why? Why would you care what my relationship to him is?"

Shinta gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He's been on the edge ever since she came here. He knew that he should feel nothing… he should feel dead… but… even with the slightest look, even when it spoke of hatred and fury, he could feel long dormant emotions come back to life. Emotions like anger, amusement, irritation, worry, concern… jealousy…

His eyes snapped open. Jealousy? If he was jealous then… could it be that he was… "No!" unsheathing his blade and pressing it to the delicate curve of her neck, he pressed her body back to the wall, his face inches from her own. He could feel her breath on his face as she gasped, could feel the thundering of her heart and he could clearly see the shock in her eyes, tempered only by the question in her eyes. _Why are you doing this?_

His hands shook as he looked into her eyes. He loved her. He didn't know when, how… all he knew was that he had fallen in love with this beautiful termagant that wrecked havoc to his normally controlled life. His weapon fell to the floor noisily his normally cold emotionless visage replaced by anguish and pain as he stepped back before dropping to his knees.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered hoarsely

Mizu stood there watching in shock as she eyed the most formidable assassin all throughout Midgard collapse to his knees, trembling like a little child, lost and alone. Her eyes misted over. Throughout her stay here, all she did was irritate him to no end, sure she was happy with her new found friends, but when it came to this particular person, all her sunny countenance would jump right out the window. She really wasn't like that… but there was something about him that pushed her to irritate him, something that wanted coax a reaction from his usual stoic form. Unable to bear someone looking so miserable, she kneeled down before him and cradled his head in her arms and stroked his head.

Shinta looked up at her face in question.

" I… I can't stand anyone looking so miserable…" she whispered

"Even after all that I've done to you? You'd still come to me?" he choked out

She smiled, "Even if you kill me after this, if it'll make you happy and put a true smile to your face, then that's good enough for me."

Shinta stared at her before he lowered his head in her arms and wrapped his own around her trim waist. Holding her slight form to his, he breathed in deeply, his lips forming a wry smile. Roses… she smelled of roses.

"I see me in you…" came the muffled voice

"Eh?" Mizu looked down at the red haired assassin in curiosity. "Eh?"

Amber eyes looked up to meet confused blue orbs. "I see me in you…" he told her

"Me?!" she choked out, shocked. "Why do you say that?" she asked him, a light flush coloring her cheeks.

He merely shook his head. "Your eyes tell a lot about you… do you know that?"

The light flush staining her cheeks deepening in color.

Shinta raised himself up until his face was only inches from her own. One calloused hand came up to cup her cheek, "Fiery of spirit, a lot of determination, will to survive… you always seem so happy but your eyes tell me a different story. Haunted… sad… lost…"

Tears came unbidden to her eyes. No one had ever seen her the way he did… "Ho..ow?" she whispered

"I don't know… but… it was your eyes that drew me to you…"

Tears fell from her eyes. "What are you trying to tell me?" she whispered quietly

"I don't know… I'm not sure…" he groaned and leaned his head towards her. "I want you… that I'm sure of…" he chuckled at that… "I'm an idiot…"

Mizu chuckled. **Now I know what Sano meant when he told me that Shinta has finally found his heart…**

Her arms tightening on its own accord, Mizu leaned back until his head rested on her chest. Resting her head above his fiery mane. Closing her eyes, she smiled. **Now I know what I've been missing all this time… now I finally know…**

000000000000000000000000000


	8. choosing sides

Les Guardiens de ordre: a story of loyalty, honor and love

AN: Again, the next chappie, mou! The next chappie will come out longer than the rest since it is a battle scene and I'm not really good with battle scenes… I'm not sure… Shinta vs Hatred, or Shinta vs Saitou and Dark? Help me decide ne? Thanks!!! Here's the next chapter and by the way thanks for pointing out my mistake at the last chapter! Typo error… ehehehehe… /swt

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: Choosing sides 

Fate is cruel

I have no right to be happy

To choose one from the other

To rip my soul from my body

"Are you guys seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kitsune whispered to the huntress and wizard sitting beside her. The other two turned to look at what the elder wizard was talking about and their jaws nearly touched the ground at what they saw. Their guild master was training by the shore, not a rare sight since he always train there, but what had shocked them was the silver haired priestess that trained with him.

Misa blinked as she tried to keep her mouth from falling to the floor. "I cannot believe this…" she whispered, still not recovering from her shock.

"Believe it." Came the chuckling voice behind them

All three heads turned to see Sano chuckling behind them with Shino. Sano grinned at them and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "He. Guess I was right when I said that he finally found his soul."

Kitsune looked at the blacksmith whose arms were wrapped around her waist. "What do you mean?"

He merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. When I first saw that girl, I knew that she was going to be the one to break that icy exterior of that assassin."

Hiko frowned, "Change? Icy? Nothing changed with him… except for that fact…" nodding his head towards the two training side by side, "that they haven't screamed or killed each other, and the fact that Shinta is training _her_…"

Sano looked at the young wizard and back at the pair. "Hnnn… now that's an interesting question…"

Shino shook his head and prepared to return back to their castle. But before he left he told them, "Shinta is training her, because had seen an untapped skill from that priestess…"

Misa turned and ran towards her boyfriend, wrapping her arm around one steel covered arm, she tugged on it. "What do you mean by that, Shino??"

The others followed the knight, eager to know what his explanations were. "Haven't you noticed? Who of you have trained with that priestess for more than once?"

Everyone looked at each other and knew what their answers were. "We all have…" Kitsune answered him "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Shino looked at the wizard, "Has she been reading your book of spells? Or have you been teaching her about wizardry?"

Kitsune looked confused, "No. I haven't… but I do recall remembering her borrowing my book of spells. I didn't give it much thought though… besides, she's a priestess, she can't possibly use my skill as a wizard."

"Hnnn…" nodding towards Misa and Sano "The two of you trained with her as well?" With two affirmative nods, he asked them next, "What have you noticed with her skills, her fighting techniques?"

Misa and Sano frowned and thought about anything different with their priestess as they trained. It was Misa who first spoke, "Weeelll, I do recall one incident, but I didn't dare tell anyone about it because you guys may just think that I've gone crazy…"

"What is it, Misa?" Hiko asked her

""Well, this might sound weird but… when Mizu and I have been training at Glast Heim, she used a skill that I knew was only reserved for wizards and mages…"

"Whaaat???"

Misa scratched her head sheepishly, "Soul strike."

Kitsune stared unbelievingly at her, including the others except for Shino. "She did that???" Sano said incredulously

The huntress could only nod. "How 'bout you minna?"

The rest frowned and shared each of their own experiences with the silver haired mistress after they were finished, Shino looked at them. "Now you have the answer to your question."

Sano dropped weakly to the sandy beach, "Shit. I don't believe it…" looking up to look directly into Shino's icy blue eyes, "Are you trying to tell us that she can copy and manipulate our skills to use it for her advantage?!" at the dark head knight's affirming nod, he closed his eyes and swore as he dropped back on the sand.

"Then we're in deep shit."

Hiko flopped back down on the hot sand beside him. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because kid, she's a member of the les guardiens, whatever happens, I'm sure her loyalty is to them. And if the guardiens attack us, she'll fight by their side no matter what…"

Misa glared at him, "Why would she do that?! She's a part of this guild now!"

Sano stared at the huntress above him, "Are you sure about that, Misa? Last time I checked, Shinta just kidnapped her and she's staying here with us because she can't leave, and that means she's a prisoner here."

Ame bit her lower lip, "Why did we have to kidnap her in the first place anyway…" she whispered.

Everyone looked at the young wizard. Shino looked at her and back to the still training pair before answering, "Apparently, the Eternal Abyss guild had found out about the les guardiens priestess' skills before anyone else and decided to get her out of the way."

"But why choose us? The could have just kidnapped Mizu all by themselves and save us all this trouble." Hiko grumbled

"Because they know that we're the only one's who can get past the Les Guardiens castle guards without anyone noticing." Came the stark answer.

Misa hugged herself, "It's not fair…it's not fair... just when things are starting to get peaceful and fun around here…"

00000000000000000000000000000

Shinta entered the castle gates with a very sleepy priestess in tow. Biting back the urge to chuckle out loud, he steeled himself to look impassive as he turned to look at her. "Go back to your room and take the rest of the day to rest… you'll need it for tomorrows training."

Mizu looked like she was going to drop any minute now from exhaustion. She groaned out loud… "More training????" she shook her head tiredly before she slowly went to her room. Just as she turned from the corridor and out of earshot, he talked to someone hidden in the shadows.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Shino?" cold and neutral

Shino stepped out from the shadows. "I just received some news…"

"Hnnn…"

"The Les Guardiens are going to attack us at the upcoming guild siege…"

Shinta turned to look at the knight before he nodded. "Assemble the others. We'll have a meeting within an hour."

An hour passed by and Shinta stood quietly as the door closed behind him. Eyeing his guild mates, a hush befell on the room as he made his way to his seat.

"I gather that all of you now know why this guild meeting has been called?" at each nod, he continued. "The Les Guardiens de Ordre will be attacking our castle at the next guild siege, and if I'm not mistaken, they'll be here to get Mizu back. I called on this meeting to remind you start preparing yourselves for this attack… I assure you… it will not be pretty."

"What about Mizu? What side will she fight?" Hiko asked him

Shinta looked thoughtful for a while before he answered in his usual monotone. "It shall be her decision. Whether she joins us… or be against us." This he told them as he turned towards the back door and stared directly into quiet blue eyes.

0000000000000000000000000

Mizu paced back and forth across her room, fully armored and dressed for battle, the young priestess had a haunted look in her eyes. Today was the day… the guild siege… looking out her window, she could see the members of the Les Guardiens preparing themselves to attack the castle, she could clearly the guardiens guild master, Hatred, sitting tall and proud on his peco-peco. The rest of the members fully armed and ready.

Mizu shuddered. Shinta had come by earlier and told her that it was her decision. He would not interfere… but… she knew she couldn't leave her newfound friends… not when she has finally found her soul. She sighed and turned to look at the guild formed outside the castle doors, she stepped back and leaned against the wall and slid bonelessly to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oi… missy…"

Mizu gasped as she felt a large hand rest on her shoulder comfortingly. Looking up to meet understanding brown eyes, she shuddered and cried her soul out to the blacksmith that had befriended her.

"Don't worry missy… everything's gonna be alright… whatever your decision may be… we understand… alright?"

The priestess merely nodded miserably, unable to look as he stood up to leave her, she raised her head just before he closed the door. "Sano?"

Popping his head back in her room, he eyed her questioningly, "A?"

"Take care… please… all of you take care… please tell that to Shinta as well…" she whispered

Sano merely nodded and closed her door quietly. Mizu eyed the door for quite a while before she buried her head in her arms and cried.

**What the hell am I supposed to do… I know I should be happy that my guild mates are here even after all the trouble I've put them through but… I don't want to abandon the people who befriended me in my time of sadness…** she sobbed even more… **God help me… I don't want to choose between them… don't force me to choose…** she covered her ears as the gates of the castle opened and the sounds of battle echoed throughout the castle.

The battle has now begun…

0000000000000000000000000

again… revies pls???? Revie revie revieeeeeee…..!!!! /wah


	9. in the battle ground

Les Guardiens de ordre: a story of loyalty, honor and love

AN: Whahahahahahahaa!!!! I'm finally through with this chappie… The longest one!!! Whoieeeee!!!! I'm almost nearing the end… hope you guys like this chapter. Although I have to apologize if I can't describe some of the skills here clearly… I'm not really familiar with those skills… /swt /heh… reviews minna!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: In the battle ground 

The world around me crumbles,

I could hear my soul crying out

All I can see is blood

All I can see is death

Oh how much I want death to take me

Yet where is death?

"Hatred…"

The knight looked at the wizard behind him and watched as the rest of their guild mates stood in position for the battle. Their banner flying high and proud. Apprehension thickened the air as the fighters waited for the castle gates to open, it was one of the rule of the annual guild siege, the attacking guild should wait in their positions and wait for the defending castle gates open signaling the start of the guild siege.

As the gates creaked open, Hatred gave one final instruction to his guild before raising his spear forward and bellowed…

"LES GUARDIENS… ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!"

With his signal, the entire Les Guardiens, composing of twelve members, stormed in the castle. As they entered the castle, they were met with three members of the Underground Assassins.

A tall curvaceous wizard stood in the middle of the room and smiled saucily at them. "Hello, my name is Kitsune and may you allow me to welcome you to our humble abode… me and my guild mates," nodding to each on her sides, "Misa and Ame, are the guardians of this area, our guild master told us that we may allow six of you to pass… the rest will have to stay here and face us. If they wish to pass… then they will have to get through us." At the mention of their names, Hatred noticed a female huntress and a young female wizard appear from the shadows to stand on both sides of the tall wizard.

Eyeing the trio, he nodded his ascent and motioned for his guild members to step forward. He was about to unsheathe his spear when he felt a tug on his metal clad boot. Looking down, he saw Crunchy shake his head. GK appeared on his other side and told him in a low voice, "You'd better leave the rest of the battle to us Hatred, I'm guessing you'll need your strength when you face their guild master."

Hi-Jakkk came close to him with Blessed beside him, "You'd better bring Blessed along with you…" he told the knight before he hoisted up his girlfriend to ride in front of him. Hatred nodded and looked at his members and nodded.

GK urged his peco-peco forward as Cutewinky, Fubu, and Aries followed his lead with Crunchy moving to the side to help support them, while the rest moved forward to the next area closing the door behind them with a loud bang.

Misa discreetly eyed the priest standing to the side and flickered a look towards the wizard at the other side of the room. Ame, noticing the look Misa threw to her, clenched her fists in assent. Kitsune on the other hand noticed the message being passed from one fighter to the other. Pursing her lips, she gave the fighters before them a saucy smile and threw her long raven locks to the side before raising her hands to the air.

GK watched as the wizard before him raised her hands to the air wondering what attack she was going to pull of, it wasn't until he saw a dark cloud hovering above them that he realized that she was already summoning a spell. Unsheathing his lance, he charged forward, intending to attack the wizard before she completed her spell but was thrown off his peco to the side as a huge wave of energy directly hit him.

Fubu removed his katar from its place and quickly moved forward to down the young wizard. Jumping to the air, he punched the ground.

"Grimtooth!!!"

Underground spikes shot up towards the direction of Kitsune but was blocked by a wall of fire by Ame. Misa soon attacked everyone with her own skill,

"Arrow shower!!!!" Arrow shot from all directions, and hit most of the opposing group. GK tried to stand but the arrow that had impaled in his leg and arm made it difficult for him, Aries, wobbly stood to attack, he knew that he stood no chance of laying down a trap because of the snipe at the left and the wizard at the right, he turned to Crunchy and yelled to him to bless him and protect him, when he saw from the corner of his eyes the young wizards assessing him, arms upraised. A spell has now been said…

"Quagmire!!!!"

"Shit!" Fubu yelled as he felt himself grow weak, the spell was used to reduce the opponents agility, dexterity and moving speed. Cutewinky, raised her own arms to release a spell of her own, "Meteor Storm!!!!" huge fiery balls fell from the heaven targeting the young wizard, unfortunately for her, the members of the Underground Assassins have been trained both for physical and power attacks, thus Ame managed to dodge the large meteor balls.

GK's eyes widened as he tried to reach for his lance that had been thrown to the side when he was hit by the spiritual attack of the wizard, noticing that all of them had been completely reduced of their speed and strength, except for one, and he saw the huntress and the wizard attack simultaneously at that one target.

"CRUNCHY!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as the two assassins attacked.

Crunchy's eyes widened when he saw the attack. He had been too busy trying to support all of his teammates that he completely left himself vulnerable to any attack. He tried to summon a shield around him, but he never got the chance to finish his prayer when everything blacked out.

"CRUNCHY!!!!" Cute's eyes watered as her boyfriend fell unconscious on the cold hard ground. Her eyes blazing fire as she stood up and tried to summon a spell of her own. Aries glared at the three who was still poised to attack, Misa raised her bow and aimed it directly at the assassin.

"Double strafe!!!"

Two arrows launched simultaneously at the assassin but missed when Fubu disappeared and managed to appear before the huntress and attacked her close up. "Sonic Blow!!!" double attack from his weapon nearly knocked the huntress unconscious except for the fact that she had managed to block some of his attacks. She kneeled to the side gasping as she glared at the assassin.

GK stood and held his lance, he focused his attention to the young wizard who had managed to imprison both Aries and Cutewinky in a wall of ice before completely encasing them in ice.

Despite his injured leg he ran towards Ame before bringing his lance on her… only to be surprised when it hit something hard. He jumped back and swore darkly, "Damn!" it was only then that he noticed the whitish wall that surrounded the two wizards, they had been protecting themselves from the very start by using a safety wall. The only person who was practically vulnerable was the huntress who was now struggling to deflate all attacks coming from Fubu.

Misa's eyes flickered towards the wizard at the middle and back to the assassin furiously attacking her, turning her back to him, she made a mad dash towards the middle of the floor where the rest of the fighting les guardiens were sprawled unconscious or trapped.

Ame closed her eyes and whispered words and yelled out loud, "Safety Wall!!!" immediately, a white wall appeared in the middle of the floor just as Misa reached that spot, a loud clang could be heard as Fubu's katar and GK's lance hit the wall. Fubu growled as he eyed the tired yet smugly grinning huntress. GK quietly eyed the huntress and assessed their position. His eyes widened and swore our loud as he realized the predicament they were in.

"Fuck! Fubu! Let's get out of here!!!!!" he growled as he tried to make a mad dash outside the circle.

Kitsune's eyes glowed darkly as she yelled her offensive spell made to annihilate anything in its path.

"LORD OF VERMILION!!!!!!!" A massive thunderstorm rained down with dozens of lightning bolts over the fighters of the Les Guardiens. As the smoke cleared, only three remaining fighters stood.

Misa sighed as she collapsed to her knees, exhaustion seeping in her body. Ame leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. Kitsune grinned at Misa as they saw Ame fast asleep, "How are you holding up there, Misa?"

The huntress glared at her. "I'm sore all over, I've got multiple injuries and slashes courtesy of that damned assassin and to top it all of, I don't think I have and energy left for another bout."

Kitsune chuckled and eyed the figures lying on the floor. "They were quite tough weren't they?"

"Yep. Though I'm quite impressed with the assassin and knight." The huntress told her

The wizard kneeled beside her, "Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, that knight was the sharp one. He was able to realize what our plans were… and the assassin was very consistent with his attacks."

Kitsune chuckled, "Well, he did manage to get the idea of our plans… only a minute too late."

"Yep. A minute too late… I wonder how the others doing…" Misa wondered out loud as she leaned to rest on the wizards thighs.

000000000000000000000000

Blessed looked back worriedly at the closed doors as they moved forward. She leaned worriedly against the cool hard metal plated chest of their guild master.

"Don't worry… they can take care of themselves quite enough."

The green haired priestess looked up at the knight and sighed. "I know… but…"

"We're here…"

Blessed looked up at the huge doors that marked the second area of the castle, as the doors swung wide open, they were met with a tall blacksmith, another tall and emotionless knight who sat on his peco-peco and a small wizard who sat on top a high column.

The icy blue-eyed knight came forward and introduced himself. "I am Shino second in command of the Underground Assassins, and the blacksmith there is Sano and Hiko, the wizard. Who is the guild master of the Les Guardiens?"

Hatred urged his peco-peco forward. "I am."

Shino looked at him and nodded. "Our guild master awaits you at the main hall."

Before Hatred could pass by him, Shino blocked his path with his spear. "You are to enter by yourself."

The other knight nodded and went back to his guild mates and deposited Blessed into the arms of Hi-Jakkk. "Good luck and take care…" he quietly told his guild mates before he turned to leave.

Sano looked at Shino and nodded. He sharply eyed the silver haired assassin standing beside the brown haired hunter. "Are you Saitou? The assassin we almost fought with back at the pyramids?"

Saitou's eyes sharpened. "I am."

Hatred looked at the blacksmith and back to the assassin in his guild. "You are to join your guild master in the main hall." Sano told him

Saitou smirked darkly, "It will be a pleasure to be seeing him again…" he said quietly.

Sano merely nodded and let the assassin and knight move past him. As the larger doors closed, he eyed the rest of the Les Guardiens and grinned maliciously… "Now… shall we begin?" he told them as he cracked his knuckles out loud.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hatred entered the huge halls of the castle with Saitou beside him, he saw Shinta standing quietly by the window, his eyes trained at something on the second floor. As they came into view, the two of them saw what the assassin was looking at. Hatred and Saitou's eyes widened as they saw what or who exactly the Underground Assassins guild master was looking at. Mizu stood at the second floor, gripping the hard at the railings as she continued to stare deep into Shinta's amber orbs.

Shinta broke their eye contact when he turned his deadly amber gaze towards the new arrivals. "I presume you're Hatred, guild master of the Les Guardiens?"

Hatred merely nodded while Saitou continued to glare at him. Shinta smirked. "I'll give the two of you a proposition…"

The knight eyed him cautiously, "What proposition?"

Giving Mizu a fleeting glance, he turned his icy gaze towards the guardiens guild master. "If you defeat me… you can have your priestess back, capture our castle as your own and you'll never hear from us assassins disturbing your guild… ever again."

"And what if you win?" Saitou asked him coldly.

Amber flashed murderously at him as a malicious smile crept its way to his lips. "I keep the priestess."

"We don't care about your castle or your guild, we only want our priestess back." Hatred told him

Shinta merely shrugged. "So what? If you win, you get the priestess, you get our castle and we'll just disappear… either way, you won't have any other loss… just a guild mate."

Saitou flared. "Just a guild mate?!!! Mizu's just a guild mate to us! She's our family and we're not giving her up!!!" he yelled

Shinta only smirked

The knight continued to eye him carefully. "How are to know that you will not renege?"

Shinta looked at him directly in the eye. "On my honor."

Hatred looked at him and nodded. "How are we to fight then?"

"Anyway you want. I don't care… but this fight is a fight to the death."

A loud gasp echoed in the entire room as the full import of his words sank in. Mizu gripped the railings even harder and collapsed as she heard her guild master's approval to the battle conditions and the sound of metal clashing to metal as the fight began in earnest. Tears streamed down her face as she watched them fight, her loyalty belonged to the Les Guardiens but her heart…her heart belonged to the dark assassin who have captured and ensnared her soul. But who was she to choose? Which is greater? Her loyalty or her heart?

"Sonic Blow!!!!"

Shinta easily dodged Saitou's attack as he blocked an incoming pierce from Hatred, disappearing to the right, he kicked Saitou hard until the latter was thrown to the side and crashed to wall. Turning his attention to Hatred, he jumped up in the air to avoid the knight's spear. Just as he jumped up, Hatred reared his peco- peco back and threw his spear up.

"Spear Boomerang!!!"

The spear barely missed him as it whizzed past his body and back to its owner. Almost flying downward to attack him from the air, his jur clashed against his just as Saitou blocked his aerial attack. Flipping over their heads, Shinta dropped gracefully a few feet before them before Hatred charged.

"Brandish Spear!!!!"

Internally wincing as the cold metal hit his flesh, Shinta skidded to the side as blood dripped from the wound on his side. He smirked darkly, charging he disappeared before their eyes.

"Hide!"

Saitou and Hatred's eyes narrowed. Saitou closed his eyes and centered himself, feeling an energy to his right he swerved and slashed. Shinta appeared beside him, their weapons grating with the pressure.

"You could never have her…" he whispered harshly

Saitou's eyes flared, "Neither can you!!" he growled as he tried to push the red head assassin away

"Pierce!!!"

Shinta rolled to the side before the knight's spear managed to injure him again, he moved with lightning speed and attacked Saitou.

"Grimtooth!" As Saitou evaded the underground spikes, he turned only to find Shinta right behind him.

"Sonic Blow!!!"

The silver haired assassin didn't have the time to protect himself and crashed down on the floor, barely conscious he watched as his guild master fought with the deadly assassin. Shinta had managed to injure Hatred just as the knight whirled his spear to his side.

"Counter Attack!!"

Shinta crashed to the side when he felt the knights counter attack just as he dodged his jur. Standing weakly, he charged yet again, closing his palms he flipped over the knight and threw some dust to the knight.

"Venom Splasher!!!"

Hatred shook his head to shake off the poisonous dust, only to be thrown backward off his peco-peco as something exploded in his chest. He grimaced as he rolled to a kneeling position, covering his bleeding chest in his hand. He stood up despite the pain to finish the fight, even without his peco. Shinta did the same, his hands clenching tighter on his jur.

Charging at the same time, the two fighters continued to battle until the main hall was nearly decorated with the spatter of their blood. As the two fighters broke off and stood at opposite sides, they waited and anticipated the attack from the other. Shinta's fiery hair now fell freely to his back, his face and arms covered with blood, and at his chest was a wide gaping slash. Hatred wasn't any different, his metal armor stood no chance from the repeated attack, now armor discarded, his mail covered with blood, face, arms and legs slashed and dripping with blood.

Lifting the katar to his face, the assassin's amber eyes twinkled dangerously as he eyed the knight's hold on his spear tighten.

"Time to put this fight to an end." He whispered before charging with a harsh battle cry.

"STOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Time stopped as the two fighters paused in mid-attack as a teary-eyed priestess stood between them. Mizu stood between them, her arms spread wide, her back to Hatred and her facing Shinta as tears continued to fall.

"No more… please… no more…" she whispered.

Shinta lowered his jur and looked at her, Hatred did the same.

"What are you going to do, Mizu?" the assassin asked her.

"I… don't… I just…" she whispered, her voice to garbled by sobs to speak.

She lowered her head and whispered. "My loyalty is to them…to the Les Guardiens…"

Shinta lowered his head until she could no longer see his eyes or his face.

"Shinta…"

He sheathed his jur. "I understand."

Looking towards the window, "So, this is your decision?" he asked her

"Hai…"

Shinta gritted his teeth. "Then you may go." He told her coldly before he moved past her to go up to his chamber.

"Heal!"

The assassin stopped as he felt his wounds close. Another heal, he could feel his energy returning, turning to the priestess, her face streaked with tears, and saw her mouth move soundless words… words only meant for him. "I'm sorry…."

Mizu turned to attend to her guild master, and taking a blue gemstone from her pocket, she closed her eyes and prayed. "Resurrection!!!!" A bright light engulfed Saitou's body before her could feel him limbs once again, turning to face the priestess before him, she smiled at him weakly before she healed him as well.

Grabbing a hold of his peco-peco, Hatred moved out towards the front door with Saitou behind him, Mizu stood there for a moment looking at the assassin lurking in the shadows with sad haunted eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered quietly before leaving the room as well.

000000000000000000000000000

revies again minna????


	10. a decision made

Les Guardiens de Ordre: A story of loyalty, honor and love

AN: Wahahaha!!! Me told you guys that I'm not really good with the fight scenes. I really messed up back there didn't I? Anyways, I'm really thankful for your truthful opinions, at least I know where I've gone wrong… /swt Again, me sincere thanks to all of you. Well, I really don't know if the next chapter will be the last chapter or maybe two more… I'm not really sure, but one things for sure… this story is coming to an end… /heh. Thank you again and hope you like this chapter! Revies minna!!!!

**Chapter 10: A decision made**

Letting go is hard to do

But to forget is even more

How can I get though life

When I have your memories imprisoning me…

Emerald eyes stared at the visage before her, beside her stood a hunter with his arm tied to a sling. Blessed sighed as she eyed their little priestess go through her unusual routine, a routine they had only seen when she came back with them from the Underground Assassins. The green haired priestess looked at the girl that she looked after like a little sister, she leaned her head on the shoulder of the hunter beside her.

Hi-Jakkk looked down at his girlfriend and held her with his uninjured arm, leading her back into the castle. Bless sighed and looked at her boyfriend as they stepped into the castle. "Jakkk, do you think we did the right thing when we took her from the Underground Assassins?"

The hunter stared at the priestess in shock. "How could you say that, Bless? We all know that this is her rightful place… this is her home, we only did what was necessary."

"Did we? I mean look at her Jakkk, she's changed! She's not the priestess we used to know…" she told him with tears brightening her eyes.

Jakkk bit back his own answer when he saw two assassins at the doorway with their guild master. "She's just adjusting back to her usual surroundings, give her time." Dark told her gently as they stepped in the room, having heard all of her discussion with the hunter.

Bless whirled around to face them, "Time?! Time?! It's been three months since we came back from our guild siege and she still hasn't shown any signs of returning back to normal!" she yelled at them, tears falling down her face. "What's wrong with her… I thought she'd be happy back here with us… I thought everything would go back to normal…" she whimpered before she collapsed to the floor sobbing. Jakkk kneeled and wrapped his arms around her in comfort while his eyes looked up to their guild master for guidance.

Hatred could only look at them for he himself had no answers to the priestess' questions and Dark lowered his head and Saitou could only look outside the windows where he could see the priestess training hard with her stunner.

**What did they do to you, Mizu?**

000000000000000000000000000

Mizu swiped her stunner in a downward motion, her movements graceful yet deadly. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, remembering another voice from another time, _You need to concentrate, you don't need to force your body, just let it flow through you… just as you let your powers wash over you…_ another swipe and another kick, she whirled with precise movements as she led her body to the techniques that Shinta had taught her. The priestess opened her eyes as she stood in the middle of the garden, her breathing deep and slow and she could feel her perspiration trickling down her face and back. Gripping her weapon, she leaned her head to face the heaven above…

**I miss the ocean breeze…** she thought quietly as tears made its way down her face. She quickly wiped her tears dry lest somebody saw her crying. Three months… three months since the guild siege… three months when she left the Underground Assassins… three months when she turned her back to him. She sighed as she made her way under a huge tree and collapsed on the soft grassy floor. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back remembering what had happened back then…

_"SANCTUARY!!!!" _

_All heads turned to the sound of the voice after the ground where they all stood shone and immediately, they could feel their wounds disappearing and their energies returning. Sano looked at the silver haired priestess in confusion. _

_"Oi, missy! What dya think you're doing?!" he yelled at her from his position_

_Shino merely looked at her and noticed the two Les Guardiens emerge from behind her. Understanding what it meant, he lowered his own weapon and told the others to do the same. When Hiko and Sano opened their mouths to complain, he merely glared at them and told them icily, "The battle's over."_

_Sano's eyes widened and looked at the priestess for confirmation, only did when she bowed her head did he realize what it really meant. He lowered his weapon as well and held Hiko's arm. "Let's go, Hiko… it's done and over with…" _

_Hiko looked as if he was going to explode when Shino gave him an icy glare that told him it would be unwise if he argued. Sano merely looked up at Mizu as the green haired priestess wrapped her arms around her and sobbed in relief, the priestess merely smiled as she held the other priestess in her arms. Only did he saw her true self when she looked up at him… her eyes glistened with unshed tears, sadness and remorse. He nearly choked as he felt his throat tighten, she clearly wanted to stay but why was she doing this… unless…_

_"My loyalty lies with them… and it could never change…" she answered the apparent question in his eyes before she whirled around and walked side by side with the other priestess. She and Blessed simultaneously released sanctuaries to heal the injured fighters at the other hall and as they moved out of the castle grounds, Mizu took one wistful glance at the closed doors before joining her comrades back to their own castle..._

Gracefully running one hand through her hair, she stiffened when she felt someone's presence beside her. Looking up, she saw Saitou leaning against the same tree looking down at her.

"Blessed's worried about you…"

Mizu chuckled at his obvious statement. "I know that…"

"Then how can you just sit there and pretend that nothings happened?"

"Because I can't go back to the person I was before…"

The assassin looked down at her, "Why is that?"

Mizu looked at their castle sadly, "Too much has happened, too much has changed… I caused you guys a great deal of trouble…"

"You didn't. Besides, we only did what was necessary." He told her as he continued to look at her, he knew he had to tell her… "You're beautiful…"

Mizu's head snapped up at him in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you're beautiful…" he told her starkly

Mizu's mouth gaped open before she shocked the assassin when she gave out a loud robust sound of laughter. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" she asked him between laughs

The assassin frowned, "I'm not." When the priestess stopped laughing, she eyed him warily, moving from his position, he held her hands in his own, "I've always noticed, Mizu… I just didn't want to tell… didn't have the courage to tell you that I've been in love with you for some time now…"

The priestess' eyes widened even more. "What are you trying to tell me, Sait?" she whispered

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you… and I hope that you'll accept me…"

"I…" she looked away and looked at the small pond, removing her hand from his own, she walked towards the waters edge and looked at her reflection on the water. She saw Saitou come up from behind her looking at her through the water, she sighed and looked up. She smiled sadly and placed her hand on his cheek. "I thought no one could ever love a stupid little girl like me…" she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Sait… I can't return your love for me…" she whispered sadly.

The assassin merely looked at her, "Why?"

"Because… I…" Mizu shook her head ruefully, "I don't know… you don't deserve someone like me… you deserve better Sait…" she whispered

"But I don't want another… I want you, Mizu" he whispered his hands fitting themselves to her waist.

Mizu lowered her head to his chest, "I'm sorry… I really can't…" she whispered her voice choking

Lifting her face to meet his, he whispered harshly, "Is it because you're in love with someone else?"

The silver haired priestess smiled sadly. "Yes… I am…"

Saitou gritted his teeth and sighed in defeat, "I understand…"

Looking at the water, she smiled as she felt the tears run down her face. "I'm in love with someone I could never have… I'm sorry Sait…" she whispered before running of towards the castle, tears streaming down her face.

The assassin merely looked at her retreating form before he swore quietly. He made her wait too long… if he made the move before any of these could have happened, she could be his by now, he could have prevented any of these from happening. He swore yet again… and this time, he glared at his own reflection in the water. "You are definitely one first class idiot." He told to his reflection in the mirror before making his own way back to the castle unaware of a pair of blue eyes that stared at his retreating form, hidden within the dark branches of the tree.

Dark stared at the other assassin, leaning back to the tree and sighed. Well, there goes his hopes in trying to win Mizu's heart… he had heard their conversation from on top of this tree, he had been sitting here even before Mizu came to train and practice her swings. He hit his head on the branch of the tree, **Idiot… I'm a first class idiot as well, just like Saitou…** he knew there was no way that he could ever have a chance to the beautiful silver haired priestess.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Grimtooth!!!"

Amber eyes watched emotionlessly as the creatures dropped before him like flies. It had been three months yet he still couldn't remove the fury in his veins every time he thought of what had happened. The half of his guild mates didn't take her departure quite easily right after the battle. Hiko raged and raged shouting of injustices and the unfairness of the situation. Kitsune seethed when she was told what Mizu told them while Misa only remained quiet but her eyes had shown her fury over the matter. It was Sano who finally put an end to all their complaints telling them that she never belonged in their guild from the very beginning, that her place was with the Les Guardiens… her code of loyalty bid it… so did the rest of them… they each have a code to follow, and one of them was the code of loyalty.

Shinta stealthily moved within the dark shadows of the pyramids, he had focused all of his energies and channeled his rage into one outlet. Training. He had said that he would understand her decision… yet, it had rankled, and his anger even reached a dangerous point when he knew deep within himself that he couldn't accept her decision because he had fallen in love with her. He growled darkly as he charged into a group of ancient mummies and large horned minoruses. He didn't care whether he felt pain, felt himself weakening, all he knew that he had to get all this rage out of his system.

Weakly standing in the hot desert sun, he balefully watched the different people that milled around the pyramid entrance. Most of the other people avoided him as they took in his bloodied form, red hair, and dangerously glittering amber eyes. Slowly staggering back toward their castle, he moved gracefully despite his weakened state and his injuries. Just as he passed the side of the pyramids leading the way towards the sphinx area, he felt a familiar presence and stooped. He looked around but saw no familiar face, his mood darkened. Why does he have to think of her? Why can't he just remove her from his mind… as he moved yet again, he suddenly felt a strong wave of energy pass through his body. Looking down at his hands, he saw no trace of blood that had been previously coated it, his clothes were back to normal and he didn't have any injury left. Turning around to see who would have dared to heal him, his furious amber eyes met with sorrowful blue orbs.

Mizu stood quietly looking at the people around the pyramids. Their guild have been training in groups and her group had been assigned here at the pyramids, she looked sadly at the surroundings… nothing had changed since she last stepped in this place. She smiled ruefully before her eyes caught a glimpse of red hair between the ruckus. She followed the patch of red before she noticed that the red head was a male priest, she sighed disgustedly. "Now, I know that I really lost my marbles…" she shook her head and just as she looked up to look for her party, the very person she was hoping to see walked by her. His head held high, dangerous and dignified. He stopped for a moment, his brows furrowing in thought before his face darkened and he resumed his trek back towards their castle. She knew she should just let him be, that it would be pure folly if she tried to talk or even meet him in the eye, yet with one look at his bloodied clothes she knew he needed to be healed, no matter how much he despised being helped by others. Casting a silent spell, she focused all her energies into one spell and healed him. She saw him stiffen and slowly turned around, her breath caught as her blue eyes caught sight of his beautiful furious amber eyes.

"Mizu…" his mouth formed the words yet no voice came, he was about to go to her when he saw a knight come close to her, the same knight that he had met for the first time at the pyramids. As she turned to look at her companion, he disappeared in a glance, not wanting to make things even difficult for the two of them. He had to leave before he did something crazy like grab her and kiss her senselessly.

Mizu's eyes filled with tears as she turned to look at Shinta once more only to find that he was no longer there. She tried to put her tears behind the mask that she always wore, she smiled brightly at her friends as she greeted them.

Two pairs of eyes have not missed the sadness in the priestess' eyes before she masked it with a bright smile. Hatred looked at the priestess standing beside him, Blessed looked up at him nodding in approval. It was time to put things to right… they've seen too much. Blessed urged their party to enter the pyramids even when their voices rose in protest wondering why their guild master was staying behind, and a sharp and loud voice rose above the noise saying, "He has still something to do and told us to get our buts in there and TRAIN!!!!!" Hatred shook his head and chuckled as he watched his guild mates before they disappeared in the portal to the entrance of the pyramids. Looking back at the direction where the assassin took, he spurred his peco-peco towards the Underground Assassins' realm.

000000000000000000000000000


	11. other half: the finale

Les Guardiens de Ordre: A story of loyalty, honor and love

AN: Weeeeelll!!! Here we go!!! The final chapter of the series. I hope that you guys enjoy reading the story and I would like to thank everyone who had been diligent enough in reviewing this story. Again, thankies, thankies, thanies!!! See you in my other stories! Ja ne!!!!!! Don't forget to review on this last chappie kk? Ja ne!!!

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: Other half 

You gave me light

You gave me hope

You brought back life

To my lifeless existence

Now to have you in my arms

You complete my soul…

Glaring at the hunter before her, Mizu charged at full speed and attacked him up front. Shadowstrike couldn't help being pushed backwards by the impact of her kick. Dodging her stunner as she swiped it, directed at his head, he yelled for her to stop. The priestess skidded to a halt as her friend yelled. Breathing deeply, she grinned when he touched his neck gingerly, as if checking if it was still in tact with his body.

"Man, if you only had a jur for a weapon, I'm damn sure you could have cut my head off!"

The young priestess merely chuckled and lowered her arm, "So, you give up?" she asked him teasingly. The hunter merely glared at her but nodded as well. "I'm outta here… you coming with me?"

She merely smiled at him, "Nope… gonna stay here for a while and train on my own, you go right up ahead…"

"Don't stay down there for too long and don't tire yourself too hard!" he called down to her as he went up the stairs back to the main hall. Once she was alone, the smile that had been on her face disappeared, only to be replaced by sadness. Looking around her, she sighed. She and Shadow had been training in one of their underground dungeons, one reserved for their one on one training. **Another week had passed… two weeks now. Damn you, Shinta… you didn't even let me say hello or even goodbye… **she thought beforeclosing her eyes, she began to train in earnest, remembering the way a certain assassin taught her how to fight. Tears fell freely from her face as she moved gracefully, **I love him… I know I do… but I know as well that my loyalty lies within my guild, my duty comes before my heart…** another swipe in the air, a graceful twist of her body, more tears fell. **I fell in love with somebody who probably think I'm just a huge nuisance… somebody up there probably hates me…** as she stepped sideways, she miscalculated her footing and collapsed on the cold hard ground. Not bothering to stand up, she sobbed her heart out, releasing all her emotions in the dark where none could see her, where she couldn't burden anyone with the troubles of her soul.

0000000000000000000000000000

It was already dark when Mizu went back to her chamber to rest, removing her armor, she tiredly threw her stunner on the bed. Not even bothering to close the curtains, she deftly removed her gown and let it drop to the floor. Just as she turned towards the window, it was then that she felt that she wasn't alone in her room. Clad only in her underwear, she slowly moved towards the other side of her bed. Moving as if nothing has changed, as if she still didn't know that someone was in her room. Just as she reached the other side, the figure in the shadows moved and clamped his hand on her mouth. Mizu struggled furiously as she tried to disentangle herself from her attackers powerful grip. It was when he spoke that she stopped struggling and stood stiffly in his arms.

"Now this is the way I should have kidnapped you before…"

The priestess blinked as she swiftly turned in his arms when he loosened his hold on her. "Shinta?!" she whispered incredulously, looking at her door, her eyes wide in panic. "What the hell are you doing here?!!"

Shinta merely smirked at her. Instead of answering her, he moved away from her to sit on her bed, he eyed her from head to foot, his eyes gleaming mischievously in the evening light. "Nice…"

Mizu frowned at his words and looked down at her body. It was then she realized that she was wearing nothing but her underwear. She gasped in surprise, snatching the covers from the bed, she wrapped it around her body covering it to his view, her eyes shooting blue sparks in fury.

"Pervert."

Shinta would have laughed out loud had he not remembered his location. He stood up and circled her, his eyes and face not revealing anything he was thinking at the moment.

She noticed what he was doing and sighed in disgust. "What are you doing here, Shinta?"

The assassin merely looked at her, "Nothing… I just want to see you again…"

She tilted her head, eyeing him dubiously. "What do you mean?"

He merely looked at her and smiled. "Nothing… why don't you go to sleep?"

She stared at him, wondering at his gentle question and soft eyes. The red haired assassin merely shook his head and came close to her. Shocking her when he carried her, he gently laid her down on the soft mattress. Just as he had settled her comfortably on the soft cushion, he removed his weapons and laid down beside her.

"Shinta… what are you doing?" came the timid voice

"I missed you…"

She gasped and turned around to face him, her shocked blue eyes met with sad amber orbs. "Why…"

Lifting a hand to her cheek, he nuzzled his nose to her neck, his lips curving at her soft gasp. "Hnnn…." Instead of answering her, he merely wrapped her in his embrace and closed his eyes feigning sleep. It was a long time later that he opened his eyes and watched the angel sleeping by his side. Softly brushing his lips across her forehead, "Tomorrow… everything will change tomorrow… I promise you…" he whispered softly before her disentangled his arms from around her soft body. Looking wistfully at her, he brushed his hands gently to her face before he took his weapons and fled into the dark.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"HATREEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The knight jumped a foot at his seat when the shout echoed throughout the castle. The doors slammed open when Shadow came running in with Aries not far behind. He glared at the two, "what the hell's wrong with the two of you?!" he growled at them

Shadowstrike gasped for breath before her blurted out, "He's here!!!" at Hatred's blank look Aries added, "The guild master of the Underground Assassins!!!" Realization dawned on Hatred's face while pure anger shone in the eyes of his two companions.

"What the hell is he doing here?!!!" Saitou growled out loud while Dark merely muttered incoherently.

"He says he wants to talk with you…" Shadow told their guild master

Hatred merely nodded and stood. "Tell him to meet me at the main hall."

The two hunters merely nodded. Turning to the two assassins, he ordered them to call the entire guild to be present at the main hall.

Shinta stood in the middle of the Les Guardiens' main hall when Hatred arrived. He had sensed the arrival of the other guild members a while earlier, all hidden in the shadows.

"Shinta…"

The assassin turned and met the knight's stare head on. "What brings you here to our place?"

Shinta looked away from him and looked at the view of the city of Prontera. "I've made my decision." Facing the knight again, he looked at him directly in the eye. "We accept your proposal for a guild alliance."

"A guild whaaaaat?!!!!" Hatred shook his head as the loud piercing shout echoed in the main hall.

Shadow nearly fell off his perch when he had heard the assassins words, but to think that it was Hatred who proposed the idea… "What the heck were you thinking?!!!" Saitou voice spoke of his anger and barely unleashed fury.

"He nearly killed all of us, kidnapped Mizu, and you want to form an alliance with him?! Are you crazy?!" Hi-Jakkk asked him incredulously

"I believe that we have nothing against each other, and I think that an alliance would benefit both guilds." He told them as a matter of fact "Don't you agree, Blessed?" he asked the priestess who sat calmly on one corner, beside her stood a wide eyed silver haired priestess.

Nodding her head, Blessed smiled brightly. "Yep. Can't argue with that, with this new alliance, no one would ever dare and try to fight us!"

"But…."

"No buts. My decision is final." Turning to the assassin, he grinned, "You and your guild members are welcome to stay here whenever you're in town…"

The assassin merely nodded and turned to leave. Just before he crossed the open doors, he turned to look at the priestess gently and smiled.

Mizu gaped at him and the others. Here she was thinking that everything that had happened the night before was just a dream, now Shinta's here saying that he's accepting Hatred's proposal for a guild alliance?! Looking at everyone in the room, she wondered why.

"Now you don't have any reason to lock up all your emotions anymore…"

The silver haired priestess gasped at the words of the priestess seated at her side. Looking at her guild master for confirmation, he gave her a rueful smile. "There is now way in hell am I giving you up, is that clear Mizu?"

"But if it means your happiness, then we are willing to share…" Bless added for him

The entire Les Guardiens stood in shock as the full impact of the words of their leaders sunk in. Hatred had come to the Underground Assassins to request for a guild alliance so that Mizu won't have to choose between two guilds. To choose between duty and her heart.

Tears fell from her eyes as the rest of the Les Guardiens' faces lit up with smiles of understanding. Looking at Saitou, she knew his reason for turning his back at her but Dark? Before she could ask what was the matter with Dark, GK stood beside her and pushed her out of the doors. "Go girl… go after him."

She stared up at his face and to the face of Blessed, "It's time for your own happiness now, sis…"

Throwing her arms around her, she sobbed her thanks before running out of the palace to go after the other half of her soul.

"Shinta!!!!!"

The assassin turned slowly and saw his priestess run towards him laughing out loud. He smiled and opened his arms to greet her as she jumped into his arms, twirling her around, he chuckled. Leaning her head down to his, she held his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "I love you…" she whispered

Amber eyes merely looked at her and grinned, "And I love you too…" he whispered before answering her kiss with one of his own.

Crunchy let out a whoop as they eyed the two lovers, the entire guild laughing out loud happy for this unusual turn of events, Hatred came near Saitou and laid his hand on his arm.

"You should be happy for her…"

Saitou looked up at him and grinned ruefully, "I am…"

Meanwhile, Jakkk came near to his friend and elbowed him. "You alright there buddy?"

Dark looked at his friend and smiled sadly, "Yeah… I'll be fine…"

"Don't worry, there's someone out there just for you…"

Dark looked at his best friends girlfriend and smiled, "Yeah… I guess…" he whispered before looking back at the happy couple. "I hope he makes you happy, Mizu…"

000000000000000000000000

"Oh man!!! That has got to be the best tasting cake I've ever had in my entire life!!!"

Cute chuckled at the young wizard seated beside her, Hiko, face still smeared with cake grinned happily and dived into the remaining piece of cake in his plate. Leaning her head towards Crunchy, she smiled. This has got to be the best occasion of the year.

It was already mid spring and a huge celebration was taking place in the city of Prontera. A celebration on the alliance of two of the most powerful guilds in Midgard, and a celebration for the union of two lost souls. Shinta and Mizu decided to get married five months after the alliance had been set, it took that long to prepare because of the huge preparation to be done for the reception and party… it seems that most of Midgard's guilds would come to witness the unusual union and alliance.

Sano ambled to where Hiko, Crunchy, Cute and Ame were sitting. He was grinning from ear to ear. "You guys enjoying the party?"

Cute chuckled and nodded. Crunchy smiled, "It looks like as if everyone's having a good time!"

Kitsune came and laughed. "How could they not be? Not only are our guild are totally different especially on the reputation field, but to have an assassin and priestess wedding?! Ha!"

They all laughed at that and noticed the bride and groom come close to their group with the rest of their guild mates behind her. Mizu was practically beaming and there was no mistaking the light air that surrounded Shinta as they stopped at their table. They all talked cheerfully for a while before Shinta raised his hands to signal everyone to pipe down for a while.

Mizu smiled and looked at everyone, "Minna, I would like to thank all of you for coming. But I would like to personally thank my guild master and my sister before all of you. Because if it wasn't for their understanding, this alliance would never have happened. To one of the greatest guild masters that I have ever known, and for a priestess who has a heart of gold, Hatred and Blessed Priestess!" at her words, the entire crowd cheered and yelled. Pushing Mizu to a corner, Shinta caged her on the wall. She looked up at his shining amber eyes, "what is it?"

"One of the greatest guild masters? Mind telling me who the others are…?" he asked her, his amber eyes glittering mischievously and dangerously

Mizu smiled and kissed him hard. "The other one?" she kissed him again, "Is a certain assassin that had the audacity to kidnap me, and made me fall in love with him…"

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

She grinned brightly up at him, "Hai!" she chirped before he swooped down and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, "I love you…" she whispered

He smiled cockily at her, "Me too… but Id rather show you…" he told her before his hands ran dangerously inside the slits of her wedding gown

Mizu chuckled and swatted him playfully, "Behave… we are in front of an audience!"

Shinta chuckled, "Aa… maybe later, when I can have you all to myself…"

The priestess laughed out loud, "I am yours you idiot… I am yours even for a lifetime…"

"I know…"

Forever… 

-Owari-


End file.
